I will follow you
by elo7631
Summary: Regina vit encore chez sa mère quand elle rencontre Emma. Bien qu'amoureuses, le début de leur histoire est rendu difficile par Cora. Plusieurs années plus tard, Regina s'est éloignée de sa mère mais non sans séquelles. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes rentrent chez elle en voiture, elles ont un accident.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà une nouvelle histoire que j'ai mis 1an à écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hesitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos impressions (et conseils). Je publierai tous les mercredis et dimanches. A bientôt ! ;)

...

I WILL FOLLOW YOU

C'était durant un froid décembre, une journée sèche et venteuse. Nous avions profité de la patinoire toute la journée. Plusieurs chutes m'avait enfin suffit à apprendre à patiner correctement. Je rêvais déjà de devenir professionnelle, me voyant à la télé et dans les plus grand concours. La réalité était que je patinai comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher. Mes pas étaient incertains et mes jambes tremblaient telles des feuilles secouées par le vent orageux.

Mais toi, tu glissais. Tu glissais si bien que cela ne semblait pas être un effort. Tes jambes se balançaient et s'enchaînaient à merveille. Tel un balancier, tu étais régulière et coordonnée. Cela donnait à ton corps une forme sensuelle et dansante. Je ne sais pas si c'était la glace qui rayonnait, mais une aura brillait autour de toi telle une fleur resplendissant à la rosée du matin. J'avais l'air tellement stupide à côté de toi, ne sachant pas avancer sans trembler et tomber. Mon regard se posait sur toi dès que tu ne me regardait pas. Mais lorsque tes yeux croisaient les miens, je t'évitais. C'était stupide. A chaque fois que je venais ici pour te voir, je devenais la créature la plus stupide du monde.

Une fois fatiguée, trop fatiguée pour continuer à me battre sur cette glace, je m'installais sur les gradins. Faignant une quelconque occupation sur mon téléphone, je te regardais valser et virevolter sur la glace, tandis que je ressemblais à une baleine échouée, essoufflée et rouge. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je venais ici pour te voir. Après être venue pour la première fois accompagner ma mère qui finalement n'avait pas trouver cela « aussi chouette qu'on le prétend ». Je t'avais vu t'entraîner. Et depuis, je viens presque tous les jours. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de venir te parler. Alors, je reviens le lendemain en me disant que cette fois je te parlerai, sans y parvenir.

\- Allô ?

\- Oui, maman ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- En rentrant de ton cours de patin, n'oublie pas d'aller faire les courses que je t'ai dit hein ? Tu es tellement tête en l'air... Je te jure... Ta tête ne serait pas accrocher à ta tête tu...

\- Oui, oui maman, je n'ai pas oublier. Bon je dois te laisser, je dois aller me changer. A plus, bisous.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre un au revoir, que le portable était déjà au fond du sac. Quel honte... ma mère avait le chic pour toujours appeler quand il ne fallait pas... Lorsque j'enfilai mon pantalon, la porte du vestiaire grinça. C'était Elle. Elle pénétra ainsi dans la pièce, de manière si légère qu'elle effleurait à peine le sol. Elle rejoint son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. Elle en sorti une robe bleu en laine bleue et une paire de collant noire qu'elle posa sur le banc. Elle souleva son t-shirt. Je pu voir son soutif gris. Plutôt simple, mais sur elle, le tout rendait très beau à voir. Elle sortie la tête du vêtement, et je fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac pour ne pas partir. Elle glissa sa jupe le long de ses jambes et la plia en quatre pour l'insérer dans son sac. Elle enleva ensuite ses collants. Ses jambes étaient fines et grandes. Elle paraissait robuste et capable de se défendre et de protéger, et pourtant, en la voyant dévêtu, elle semblait plus fine et plus frêle. Elle se couvra alors de ses collants noirs et de sa robe bleue. Elle sortie une brosse et peigna ses cheveux blonds. Elle rangea le tout dans son sac et elle tira une trousse. Se dirigeant vers le miroir de la pièce, elle remit un peu de crayon noir sur ses yeux et de mascara sur ses cils. Mon regard devenant sûrement insistant, elle me tendit l'objet :

\- Tu en veux ?

Je resta un moment stupide, encore, à regarder le tube sans vraiment savoir ce que je devais faire, regarder ou dire...

\- Euh... Non merci.

Qu'elle idiote... Si j'avais dit oui, ça aurait été un moyen d'engager la conversation. Je fis mine de retourner mon sac, en prenant soin d'étouffer ma trousse à maquillage sous mes vêtements.

\- Quoi que... Je ne trouve pas la mienne... J'ai dû l'oublier... riai-je niaisement.

\- Tiens.

Elle me tendis le crayon et le mascara.

\- Qu'est-ce-que je peux être bête des fois, ricanai-je. Ma mère me dit souvent que si ma tête n'était pas accroché... Je... Euh...

Elle me regardait. Ou me fixait plutôt. Attendant que je lui rende simplement son maquillage pour partir. J'étais vraiment trop stupide...

\- Désolée, je te fais perdre ton temps.

Je m'appliqua rapidement les différentes encres sur les yeux et lui rendis le tout.

\- En fait, non.

\- Par-pardon ? Bégayai-je.

\- En fait, non. Tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Je n'ai rien de prévu après.

\- Ah.

Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Voulait-elle que je l'invite à sortir ? Allait-elle le faire ? N'importe quoi... Comme si elle voulait passer du temps avec moi. Elle m'avait vu tout ce temps et ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole.

\- Et toi, tu fais quelque chose ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien !

Elle resta silencieuse devant son sac.

\- Ca te dis d'aller boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! Carrément !

C'était sorti tout seul. Maintenant, en plus d'être stupide, je ne me contrôlais plus. Génial... Mais cela ne m'importait guère car la voilà qui me souriait, comme si cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi elle m'invitait et pourquoi cela semblait lui plaire, mais « quand ce que l'on souhaite se réalise, on se contente de se réjouir et on ne pose pas de question ». C'est une phrase que disait toujours mon père.

\- On y va ? Lança t-elle.

Elle partie la première en direction de la porte. Elle prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Au moment où je m'avança devant elle, elle reprit :

\- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Regina et toi ?

\- Emma.

Quelques pas plus tard, elle me fit entrer dans un salon de thé où elle commanda un chocolat à la cannelle. Pour ma part, je pris un chocolat liégeois. Je me demandais vraiment ce que je faisais ici, en sa compagnie et pourquoi elle m'avait abordé.

\- Emma, pourquoi tu es venue me parler tout à l'heure ?

Elle resta d'abord muette, traçant un cercle régulier dans son chocolat. Puis, sans lever la tête elle me répondit enfin.

\- J'ai vu que tu venais presque tous les jours depuis quelques semaines. Au début ce n'était pas gagné, mais à force de persévérer tu t'es vraiment améliorée. Et j'ai remarqué que tu me regardais souvent, alors je me suis dit que tu voulais peut-être me parler. J'ai attendu, mais voyant que tu ne venais pas, j'ai décidé de le faire. Je n'aurai pas dû ?

\- Euh... Si, si ! Bien sûr... Je... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer...

\- Tu voudrais des conseils ?

Des conseils ?

\- Euh, oui voilà ! Tu patines tellement bien et moi... Eh bien c'est une catastrophe.

\- Non ne dit pas ça, ria t-elle.

\- Tu as commencé à qu'elle âge ?

\- Il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je patinais de temps en temps avec ma tante quand j'étais enfant. Après son accident, il m'a fallu quelque chose pour évacuer. Ça a été le sport.

\- Son accident ?

Elle se tut, songeuse. Ou mal à l'aise. Un son survint et me fit sursauter. J'attrapai mon téléphone coincé dans ma poche.

\- Regina, où est-ce que tu es ? Je t'attends depuis une demi heure à la maison !

Ma mère ! Je l'avais complètement oublié...

\- Désolée, j'ai eu un soucis sur la route, mais j'arrive.

\- Tu as intérêt à ne pas être loin sinon...

Je ne préférai pas savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

\- Tout va bien ? m'interrogea Emma, l'air inquiet.

Je n'avais tellement pas envie de mettre fin à ce rendez-vous...

\- Eh bien, je dois... Je dois rentrer, c'est urgent.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je dois me dépêcher.

\- Oui oui bien sûr vas-y ! On se revoit à la patinoire ! Me lança t-elle alors que je quittai la table.

Je partie sans oser la regarder, mais mon cœur s'était rempli de quelque chose d'étrange et d'inconnu. Pourquoi lui avais-je fais croire qu'il y avait une urgence ? Pour ne pas paraître stupide au fait de répondre aux ordres de sa « maman » ? Peut-être... C'te honte... Je couru au supermarché le plus proche et pris les choses inscrites sur la liste. Sur le retour, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, ce qui rendait l'air encore plus froid.

\- Maman ! Je suis là !

\- Il était temps ! Hurla t-elle de la cuisine. Viens m'aider, je ne m'en sors pas toute seule ! Si tu veux quelque chose, il faut contribuer...

\- Oui maman, je sais.

Et voilà, ma vie était cent fois mieux dehors. Ici, c'était le bagne... Mais maintenant, il m 'était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'Emma... Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, comment j'allais m'habiller demain, et juste au fait que j'allais la revoir... D'ailleurs, quand je suis partie, elle est restée. Et je suis partie tellement vite que... Oh non... Elle a dû payer mon chocolat parce que je me suis enfui comme une voleuse... Stupide, stupide, stupide...

\- Regina ! Mais regarde ce que tu fais ! Tu as coupé les tomates en cube alors que je t'avais dit de les couper en rondelle ! C'est pas possible !

\- C'est pas grave, elles seront tout aussi bonnes tu sais.

\- Tu oses me répondre ? Et tu te moques de moi ? Oh mon Dieu, ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- Ne parle pas de papa ! Tu ne sais rien à propos de lui !

\- Pardon jeune fille ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je connaissais ton père mieux que personne. Mieux que toi et mieux que cette espèce de famille qui a voulu profiter de lui et avec qui tu persistes à être en contact. Tu me fatigues...

Elle s'arrêta un instant, ce qui me fit espérer qu'elle me ferait la tête jusqu'au couché. Ce qui pouvait être la meilleure solution, car pas de dispute et pas d'explication. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se retenir et ajouta :

\- Il y des jours comme ça, où je me dis qu'heureusement que ton père n'est pas là pour voir ce que tu es devenue...

\- S'en est trop. Si papa avait été là, c'est moi qu'il aurait défendu. Et pas toi, sa pauvre ivrogne de femme qu'il n'aime plus !

Elle lâcha son couteau pour me gifler. Touchée, ou vexée. Peu m'importait. Je connaissais la vérité, et je tenais simplement à ce qu'elle arrête de se leurrer et qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait avoir tort. Je couru dans ma chambre pour m'enfermer à clé. Je savais qu'elle allait me suivre pour cogner telle une bête déchaînée contre la porte. Au début, ça m'effrayait. Mais à force, je me suis habituée. J'allumai mon ordinateur et mit le son à fond. Les paroles de « Wind of change » jaillirent des enceintes et recouvrirent les cris et coups de ma mère. J'adorais les musiques des années 80. Elles apportaient un ensemble de bonnes musiques, envie de danser et de chanter, et de nostalgie à une dose parfaitement juste. Je suivis avec Queen, Cindy Lauper, Madonna et Bonnie Tyler. Je finis par somnoler comme presque tous les soirs en regardant des séries sur internet, en écoutant de la musique ou en lisant. Je sortie de mon sac les paquets de gâteaux et les tomates achetés plus tôt au supermarché. Je les ajoutai dans mon placard aux autres grignotages en tous genres qui pouvaient me nourrir lorsque ma mère me faisait trop peur pour sortir de ma chambre. Je croqua dans l'une des tomates. Bien rouge, bien mûr. Le jus coula le long de ma joue pour tomber sur mes cuisses. C'était tellement bon, une simple tomate... Je me repris à penser à Emma. Si j'avais prit son numéro, j'aurais pu lui écrire. Ça m'aurait remonter le moral... M'enfin, je n'y avais pas pensé. Rien que le fait de savoir que j'allais la voir le lendemain me réjouissait déjà suffisamment.

Je m'endormis au creux de mon lit, bercée par des chants de flûtes, de violon et de harpe dans mes écouteurs.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain en arrivant à la patinoire, Emma se tenait devant les portes du bâtiment. Elle avait troqué ses affaires de patin contre un jean noir et un sweat vert kaki. Elle portait également des rangers « très confortable » à ce qu'elle me dit ensuite. Elle était maquillée comme à son habitude : crayon noir et mascara. Elle donnait l'image d'une fille simple et qui aime les choses confortables. Cette tenue lui donnait un look quelque peu rebelle mais toujours féminine, et surtout, encore plus séduisante. En m'approchant, je vis qu'elle avait des bracelets en cuire attachés par des pressions.

\- Salut, me lança t-elle en marchant vers moi.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas encore en patin ?

Elle fit une petite moue délicieuse :

\- Non, je n'ai pas trop envie aujourd'hui. Je pensais aller me promener. Ça te dit ?

Elle m'avait donc attendu ici pour me proposer de passer du temps ensemble ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Dis-moi, Regina, quel est ton endroit préféré ?

Je ris d'abord à sa phrase, mais je m' apperçue assez vite qu'elle était sérieuse. Je lui pris la main :

\- Viens !

Nous partîmes d'un pas léger pour une marche de 3km.

\- Tu me donnes ton numéro ? Me sourit-elle en me bousculant l'épaule.

Ah... Elle aussi y avait pensé et elle voulait discuter avec moi...

\- Oui. Tu es prête ? 06-56-84-62-66.

Elle appuya sur les touches de son téléphone en continuant de marcher. Je la regardais faire sans sortir un son. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon manteau : « Numéro inconnu : 07-94-21-11-36 ». Je souleva mon regard vers Emma qui me mirait fièrement.

\- Comme ça tu auras le mien, toi aussi.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et continua à marcher. C'était bête : un simple regard, juste un sourire et je me sentais toute chose, presque tremblante. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je me sentais prête à tout.

Elle se tourna :

\- Bah alors, tu viens ?

Non, en fait je n'étais prête à rien. Quand nos regards se croisent, je suis juste pétrifiée, et j'ai mal à la poitrine. C'est bizarre. Nous arrivâmes au lac. L'eau s'instillait aux reflets du soleil. Nous étions entourées d'une mince forêt, mais suffisante pour nous éloigner de la route et de la population.

\- C'est ici que je viens quand j'ai besoin d'air. C'est un peu comme mon jardin secret.

Je souris au ridicule que je devais me porter avec ces mots.

\- C'est très beau, chuchota t-elle.

Je souris à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était pour le sentiment agréable qu'elle me procurait.

\- Et toi, tu as un jardin secret ?

\- Pas de lieu précis, non. Quand j'ai besoin d'évacuer ou de lâcher prise, je lis, j'écoute de la musique ou je fais du sport.

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc près de l'eau.

\- Tu écoutes quoi comme musique ?

\- Un peu de tout, comme tout le monde, je crois, ria t-elle. Mais j'aime m'endormir avec des musiques de relaxation du style, piano, flûte et bruit de la nature.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se tourna vers moi, me sourit et rit :

\- Ah ah ! Tu dois me prendre pour une folle !

\- Non, pas du tout ! Moi aussi j'aime ce style de musique. Ça détend et c'est tellement agréable. Surtout quand ta tarée de mère hurle dans toute la maison.

\- Ta mère est tarée ? Souleva t-elle.

\- Oh oui ! Mais bon, si je t'en parle, tu vas t'enfuir.

\- Ah ce point ? Peut-être que je devrais partir alors ? Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Non ! Attend ! L'arrêtai-je dans son élan en lui prenant le bras.

Ma main ayant attrapée la sienne, Emma s'était rassise, mais nos mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées. Dans le même instant, ne regards ne se détachaient plus et nos bouches n'osaient déranger ce moment en parlant. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant. C'était agréable. C'était comme si nous communiquions autrement. Mon estomac était noué et je me sentais trembler. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, et de toute façon, je n'en avais pas envie. Mais une vague d'air vint nous bousculer et renversa le sac à dos d'Emma. Il s'en dégagea une bouteille d'eau, quelques papiers, son porte-feuille, et un grand médaillon. Ces médaillons qu'on peut ouvrir et dans lesquels on peut mettre des photos. Mais celui-ci ne se portait pas autour du coup, mais en porte-clé. Elle remit rapidement ses affaires en place et prit le médaillon qu'elle plaça dans sa poche.

\- Et donc ta mère est une tarée... reprit-elle. Mais où est ton père ?

\- Il est mort quand j'avais 12 ans, un accident de voiture.

\- Oh... Je suis désolée. Et tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Eh non... Tu me diras, vu la mère que j'ai, il vaut mieux !

\- Oui, c'est sûr...

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? retorqua t-elle, je vis seule.

\- Seule ?

\- Oui, ria t-elle. Je suis majeure et vaccinée !

\- Quelle chance... soupirai-je.

\- Oh, pas tellement tu sais. Des fois, c'est cool. Mais des fois, la maison, les bons petits plats et ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour son argent me manquent.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

\- Après la mort de ma tante je ne me suis plus entendu avec mon oncle. Quand j'ai eu 18ans, j'ai commencé à bosser. J'ai tout mit de côté et à 20ans, je suis partie.

\- D'accord... Et tu vivais avec ton oncle alors. Tes parents aussi sont...

\- Ma mère. Mon père, lui, préfère profiter de ses voyages d'affaires et des filles. Mais ma mère est décédée à ma naissance. Du coup, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Mais grâce à des témoignages, j'ai réussi à m'en faire une idée. J'aurais aimé la connaître. Sentir son odeur, son parfum. Toucher sa peau, savoir si elle était lisse ou granuleuse. Entendre sa voix. L'entendre dire mon nom, me chanter une chanson. J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'apprenne pleins de choses, qu'elle m'emmène à l'école... Mais bon, la vie, ou la mort, en a décidé autrement.

\- C'est bien dommage...

\- Oui, c'est bien dommage... Et toi, pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? Reprit-elle avec entrain.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, je dois terminer ma dernière année d'étude avant de travailler. Et quand on est étudiant... on est pauvre.

\- Hum, je vois.

\- Mais je fais des petits boulots. Et je rêve de partir. Mais ce n'est pas avec ce que je gagne que je peux vivre seule.

\- Oui, oui, je comprends. Pour ma part, l'école et moi, on ne s'est jamais trop aimé, alors ça m'a permit de travailler plus tôt. Et puis, à partir de juin, tu pourras commencer à travailler. Et d'ici la fin de l'été, liberté !

Nous riions aux éclats. Ce rêve était si beau... Et ce rire partagé était un sentiment si agréable. Puis, il y eu à nouveau ce silence et nos regards se bloquèrent à nouveau l'une sur l'autre. Je sentais que c'était le bon moment, qu'il était parfait. Depuis tout ce temps, j'en avais rêvé et il se présentait enfin. Je m'approcha alors d'elle, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. C'était bien plus beau que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je senti pour la première fois les papillons dans le ventre et les feux d'artifice dans la poitrine. Nous étions dans une bulle. Le corps crispé qui m'avait poursuivit toute la journée, se changea en un corps complètement détendu et léger. Le temps se figea et ne compta plus pour nous, nous laissant profiter de ce qui allait devenir l'un de nos plus beaux souvenirs. Or, tout à une fin, et ce baiser s'arrêta doucement, nous ramenant peu à peu à la réalité. Et là, c'était comme si je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de se produire. Comme si j'avais été, durant un instant, dans une réalité parallèle. Pourtant, ce qui venait de se produire était bien réel, et cela me comblait de joie. Nos yeux s'ouvrirent et nos regards se croisèrent. Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice.

\- On va boire un chocolat ? Proposa t-elle soudainement en me tendant la main.

J'acquiesça joyeusement en la lui prenant.

\- Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui te l'offre !

Lui tenir la main en public ne me gênait pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas aux autres, je m'en fichais complètement. Je profitais de mon bonheur à moi.

Après le chocolat, Emma me raccompagna chez moi et me dit au revoir d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres, deux maisons avant la mienne. J'étais sur un vrai nuage. Je rentra alors chez moi où ma mère m'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Ah tu tombes bien ! Il me reste encore tout ce linge à repasser et je dois encore aller faire les courses.

Une bouteille de Ricard gisait sur le plan de travail. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle la prit et la mit dans la poubelle.

\- Je me suis juste prit un petit apéro ce midi.

Je ne répliqua pas, je savais que ça ne servait à rien.

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas à me juger. Tu entends, Regina ? Je suis ta mère, donc tu n'as rien à dire !

Mais rien ne pouvait venir troubler ma béatitude.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Tu es bizarre je trouve, reprit-elle.

\- Hein... Euh... Non pas du tout.

\- Je sais que tu me mens, Regina. Je sais que tu me caches des choses.

\- Mentir et ne pas dire, ce n'est pas la même chose, répliquai-je.

\- Pardon ? Tu me réponds ? S'empourpra ma mère.

En fait, ça me surprenait autant qu'elle. Était-ce Emma qui m'influençait à me rebeller contre ce qui me paraissait injuste ?

\- Eh bien écoute, reprit-elle, pendant que je vais faire les courses, tu vas me repasser tout ça. Et que ce soit terminé quand je rentre, sinon, tu seras puni de téléphone.

Elle me présentait ça comme une punition alors que je savais très bien qu'il était déjà pour moi ce repassage.

Finalement, je passa plus de temps à écrire des sms qu'à repasser. Si bien que lorsque j'entendis la voiture dans l'allée, la moitié du linge attendait encore son tour. N'ayant aucune idée pour me sortir de là, je pris Elliot qui passait par là. Ma mère entra dans la pièce alors que je venais de réunir un petit tas d'herbe et de feuille.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ? Et tu fais des câlins au chat au lieu de travailler ?

Elle redevenait rouge, il fallait agir vite.

\- Non maman, c'est pas ça. Quand tu es partie, Elliot est discrètement sorti en même temps que toi. A force de ne plus le voir, je me suis inquiétée. Je l'ai cherché partout dans la maison et le jardin pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Il s'était caché dans les buissons.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai ? Mon pauvre Elliot, soupira t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est ta faute ça ! Si tu m'avais pas énervé, j'aurais fait attention. Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais faire de toi, ma pauvre fille ?

Je me remis au repassage, histoire d'avoir la paix. Une fois terminé, je m'enferma dans les toilettes afin de discuter à nouveau avec Emma et m'excuser de l'attente que je lui faisais subir entre mes réponses. Quand je sortie, ma mère était partie dans le salon.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? Lui lançais-je de la cuisine, agacée.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Pattes et steak-haché.

Je m'attela alors à la cuisine tout en continuant mes sms discrètement. J'étais devenue complètement accro à cette fille.

Une fois les pattes cuites « al dente » comme je les aime, je les servi accompagnées du steak-haché. Je déposa l'assiette sur la table du salon où ma mère regardait son téléphone et la télé en sirotant son Ricard.

\- Merci ma chérie. N'oublie pas de faire la vaisselle avant de te coucher, me dit-elle avec douceur.

Je partie alors m'enfermer dans ma chambre avec mon assiette après avoir fait la vaisselle. J'allais entamer la viande quand j'entendis un cri strident.

\- Regina !

J'hésitais entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude de ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus. Arrivée au salon, l'assiette était renversée au sol. Les pattes étaient étalées par terre et le steak-haché à peine entamé se tenait à côté de l'assiette retournée sur le carrelage. Je regardais la scène sans comprendre.

\- Ton steak est dégueulasse ! C'est encore rose à l'intérieur alors que tu sais que je l'aime bien cuit !

Cette scène me bouleversait mais je ne devais rien lui montrer.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a qu'à le faire cuire encore un peu, tentai-je d'articuler.

\- Non, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas de ta merde... Je vais me coucher. Ramasse-moi ça.

Une fois disparue dans sa chambre, je me permis quelques larmes pour craquer tout en ramassant les dégâts infantiles de ma mère.


	3. Chapter 3

Plus d'un mois était passé maintenant et nous étions devenues chaque jour plus proches et plus complices. Nous étions bien ensembles et pas un jour ne passait sans que nous ne nous voyons. J'avais de plus en plus envie de partir pour ne plus avoir à mentir pour Emma, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle, pour ne plus avoir à supporter ma mère. Pour tellement de choses qui devaient changer.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce-que Emma peut dormir à la maison ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ? Cria t-elle.

\- Pas la peine de crier. Tu dis oui ou non.

Elle tourna rapidement sur elle-même en scannant les alentours.

\- Bon d'accord. Mais tu m'aides à préparer la maison.

Comme si je ne le faisais pas déjà tous les jours...

\- Oui oui !

Elle s'agita de manière incohérente et rapide. Je ne comprenais pas ce besoin de faire croire à une famille parfaite. J'avais invité peu de gens mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose : ménage intégral et grand repas. Elle disait que c'était pour me faire plaisir. Pour le repas, d'accord. Mais en ce qui concerne le ménage... La maison était déjà très propre, et de toute façon Emma ne venait pas pour l'inspection de l'hygiène. Enfin... C'était la condition, alors je ne m'y opposais pas.

\- Emma... C'est ton amie qui est venue la dernière fois, non ?

\- Oui maman. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres amies, tu sais ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache Regina... Tu ne me dis rien.

Le dialogue ne servait vraiment à rien avec elle...

\- Et tu n'as pas de copain ?

Cette question m'étrangla. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes histoires de cœur. Et pour cause ! A chaque fois, elle s'immisçait telle une sangsue. Mais depuis que les garçons ne m'intéressaient plus, elle me posait rarement la question. Je n'ai jamais osé lui parler de mon attirance pour les filles. Peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Peur qu'elle me voit différemment. Peur que les choses soient encore plus difficiles entre nous. Peur de me sentir mal dans ma peau. Or, je m'y sentais très bien ainsi. Je suis heureuse d'être comme je suis, même si je ne l'ai pas choisi. J'eus alors un élan, une folle idée, une envie de me confier à ma mère.

\- Maman ? Soufflai-je.

\- Oui ?

Elle paraissait tellement disponible, tellement à l'écoute, tellement ouverte. Il me semblait que je pouvais lui parler.

\- Oh ! S'écria t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas fais les courses. Qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?

Elle posa son balais et parti. Bon... pas de confidence pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu arrives quand ? » écrivai-je sur mon clavier. L'attente était toujours terrible : la poitrine qui se serre, le ventre qui se tord et le cœur qui devient incontrôlable.

« Je suis devant chez toi ;-) ».

Je couru à la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur battit une dernière fois. Ma main saisit la poignet et l'enclencha. Je tira la porte vers moi. Elle se dévoila accompagnée d'un sac à dos et d'un bouquet de fleur.

\- Emma !

Je ne pu retenir mon cri de joie en la voyant. Nous avions déjà dormi ensemble. J'avais simulé un baby-sitting régulier de nuit le samedi. Ainsi, nous passions tous nos week-end ensemble. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle venait passer la nuit chez moi.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Riai-je.

Elle passa à côté de moi en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Ma mère arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bonjour Emma, s'avança t-elle. Je suis contente que Regina est une bonne amie comme toi.

\- Oui, elle a de la chance, dit-elle en m'ébouriffant la frange. Je suis une très bonne amie, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, j'oubliais, c'est pour vous.

Elle tendit le bouquet de fleur à ma mère qui le prit avec un immense sourire.

\- Oh, qu'elles sont belles, Emma ! Il ne fallait pas.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire.

-Tu vois, Regina , tu pourrais m'offrir de belles fleurs, toi aussi.

Et voilà, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour trouver un nouveau reproche à me faire. Je laissais la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux. Leur conversation étrange et interminable en politesse prit fin et j'attirai Emma dans ma chambre avant de fermer la porte. Enfin seule dans notre intimité, Emma s'avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Elle me sera fort contre elle et m'embrassa. Nous aimions nos petits moments de tendresse qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous. Je nous avais installé un petit coin douillet fait de couette et d'oreillers. Les rideaux tirés, l'alcôve était plongée dans une douce pénombre. Je m'installais dans les bras d'Emma pour regarder les quelques films que j'avais sélectionné pour notre soirée. Ma bien aimée me caressait doucement la main, puis le bras, l'épaule. Elle revint à mon bras puis mon poignet. Elle s'arrêtait à chaque grain de beauté qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

\- Comment tu as su que tu préférais les filles ? M'interrogea t-elle.

Cette question me surprit. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne.

\- Quand j'étais en primaire, je me disais que ce serait plus simple si on pouvait aimer les filles et les garçons, je me disais qu'il y aurait plus de choix.

\- D'accord, je vois le genre, ria t-elle.

\- Mais non ! Arrête ! C'est juste que les garçons de mon école ne me plaisaient pas vraiment. En revanche, il y avait quelques filles que je trouvais jolies. Alors je trouvais que cette restrictions « les filles aiment les garçons et les garçons aiment les filles » était débile. Arrivée au collège, cette idée est devenue une conviction. Je continuais à choisir des garçons parce que c'était plus simple au vu des autres, mais j'étais persuadée que sortir avec un garçon, juste parce que j'étais une fille était injuste. Et puis en 3ème, une fille m'a vraiment plu. Ce n'était pas réciproque, mais cela me convenait. Nous sommes devenues amies. Et puis l'année s'est terminée et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais revues. C'est au lycée que j'ai commencé à vouloir de plus en plus sortir avec une fille. A contrario, les garçons ne m'intéressaient plus du tout et l'idée de coucher avec un homme me répugnait. Alors que l'idée était bien plus agréable avec une fille...

\- Eh bien, eh bien... Donc tu as su être lucide et intelligente dans ta vie ? Mais où est passé cette Regina ? Parce que la mienne n'est pas très maligne, ria t-elle.

\- Très drôle...

Nous aimions nous chahuter comme des enfants.

\- Bon, sérieusement, jolie comme tu es, tu as dû être populaire !

\- Bah en fait... pas tellement. La plupart des filles qui me plaisaient étaient hétéro.

\- Et celles qui ne l'étaient pas ?

\- Je ne leur plaisaient pas. Du coup, je n'ai eu que deux ou trois petites histoires, mais rien de bien stable.

\- Ah...

\- Et toi ? Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Je l'ai toujours su, un peu comme toi. Je suis partie du principe que tout le monde est bi. A partir de là, il me semblait normal qu'une fille me plaise autant qu'un garçon.

\- Tu as dû prendre de l'avance sur moi alors ! Tu as eu combien de copine ?

\- Pas tellement non plus, ria t-elle. Deux, trois histoires également qui se sont étalées sur quelques mois mais qui ne m'ont pas marqué plus que ça.

\- Et nous ?

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, nous, souria-je. Notre histoire te marquera ou elle sera comme les autres ?

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

\- Elle sera comme les autres.

\- Eh !

\- Mais non ! Tu connais déjà la réponse.

\- Eh bien dis le quand même !

\- La question ne se pose pas puisque nous n'allons jamais nous séparer. Mais pour te répondre, notre histoire me restera à jamais marqué.

Elle tendit son bras vers moi et remonta la manche. Elle avait un nouveau tatouage : une tête de lion thaïlandaise avec la date de notre rencontre.

\- Mais tu es folle !

\- Tu n'aimes pas s'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Si, si ! C'est magnifique ! Mais tu n'as pas peur de le regretter ?

\- Pourquoi le devrai-je ?

\- Tu es mon « amour pour la vie », lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Hein ?

\- Quand j'étais petite, j'ai demandé à mon père comment on choisissait son « amour pour la vie ». Et comment on faisait pour l'aimer toujours. Il m'a répondu que je le saurai quand je le rencontrerai car on sent quelque chose naître au fond de soi. On sent que l'on a trouvé la pièce manquante. Et on l'aime pour toujours car on ne cesse jamais de l'aimer et notre amour se renouvelle chaque jour.

\- Je t'aime Regina... chuchota Emma à mon oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je en me blottissant contre elle.

Elle souleva mon visage vers elle et m'embrassa avec douceur comme elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Regina ? Vint nous interrompre une voix étrangère.

Je me tourna vers la porte en un sursaut. Ma mère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard mélangé de sentiments différents.

\- R-Regina, répéta t-elle en bagayant.

Elle reprit soudainement vie pour s'approcher, enivrée de colère. Elle agrippa Emma par l'épaule et me l'arracha des bras. Les cris fusaient, se cognaient et résonnaient.

\- Maman ! Arrête ! La supplia-je.

Mais rien ne l'arrêtait dans sa furie. Elle tira Emma qui se débâtait jusque dans l'entrée et la jeta dans l'herbe. Celle-ci me regardait, sa vivacité pour s'extraire des mains de ma mère s'était changée en une profonde tristesse. Pour la première fois, je vis Emma pleurer, assise au sol, sans défense et brutalement attaquée par ma mère qui continuait à hurler. Je me précipita vers Emma pour la prendre dans mes bras. S'en était trop. Je partais. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de me pencher vers elle, que ma mère m'attrapa par le pull et me tira vers elle. Pour seule plaidoirie, je lui annonça :

\- Mais je l'aime, maman !

Cette dernière ressemblait de plus en plus à un monstre, une bête enragée et incontrôlable. Elle releva les lèvres comme un chien qui s'apprête à grogner. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Les veines de son front étaient apparentes et son pouls se faisait voir à travers son cou.

\- Dégage ! Dégage de là ! Hurlait-elle au dessus de mes cris et mes pleurs. Dégage de ma maison ! Et je t'interdis de revoir ma fille ou je te tue !

Emma disparue dans la nuit sans un bruit. Ma mère me tira ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Et ne me prend pas pour une conne !

Elle m'enleva mon ordinateur et mon portable. En quittant la chambre, je ferma la porte à clé par sécurité. Ce qui eu rapidement des conséquences. Elle criait à nouveau, elle hurlait mon nom et tous les sacres possibles. A cela, elle ajoutait des propos homophobes. L'entendre me dire tout cela me blessait profondément. Cependant, je devais maintenant me mettre au travail. Durant les quelques secondes que j'eus passée accroupie au sol avec Emma , elle avait eu le temps de me chuchoter :

« Devant chez toi dans trois heures ».

Il était 22h30. Emma m'attendrait donc pour 1h30 du matin. J'alluma la radio afin de couvrir mes bruits. Quoi que ma mère le faisait tout aussi bien. Parmi le brouhaha, je pouvais parfois discerner des phrases telles que « sale gouinasse », « tu me donnes envie de vomir », « j'aurais dû t'étrangler avec ton cordon à la naissance ». A chaque mot prononcé, c'était un couteau qui me transperçait la poitrine. Elle ne savait rien de tout cela. Parler, ou plutôt m'insulter ainsi sans même me connaître était atroce. Oser dire des choses aussi horrible me rendait malade. Elle se trompait complètement sur ce que j'aimais. Elle croyait qu'aimer Emma, c'était aimer faire des choses étranges. Mais j'avais envie de lui dire que nous n'avions besoin de rien pour nous satisfaire. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'aimer Emma, c'était aimer son cœur, son âme et sa personnalité. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'aimer Emma, c'était aimer manger, rire, m'amuser, regarder un film avec elle. J'avais envie de lui apprendre la définition du mot « aimer ». Mais je lui balança simplement à travers la porte :

\- J'aime Emma ! J'aime Emma de toute mes forces et plus que tout. Et si je fais l'amour avec elle et pas avec un homme, c'est parce que je l'aime elle et le sexe qu'elle a.

Elle se tue un instant. Le silence régna dans la maison, seul U2 raisonnait depuis mes enceintes. Je cru presque qu'elle était partie. Mais elle poussa à nouveau des hurlements sauvages. Cette situation me glaçait le sang et voir ma mère me haïr à ce point était terrifiant et déchirant. Je commença à remplir mes sacs de papiers importants, de t-shirts, de jeans, de chaussures. Je retirais les affaires de ma chambre pour les enfouir dans mon sac à dos. Plus ma chambre se vidait, et plus je me disais que je ne la verrais plus jamais. Ce placard où je rangeais mes affaires. Ce lit où je dormais. Ce bureau où je travaillais, me peignais, jouais à l'ordinateur. Je tournai la page à mes dix-neuf dernières années et tous mes souvenirs.

\- Tu vas brûler en enfer ma pauvre fille ! Dieu a créée Adam et Eve, pas Eve et Eve !

C'était quoi cette remarque stupide et tellement fermée d'esprit. J'avais peur que la porte ne rompt sous ses coups mais je continuais à remplir mes sacs de tout ce qui me semblait nécessaire.

\- Je vais entrer Regina... chantonna t-elle. Je vais entrer et te tuer...

Pour la première fois, j'avais vraiment peur de mourir. Ma mère me terrorisait, je tremblais de tout mon être et je ne savais même pas si elle comptait aller dormir pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Une fois mes sacs prêts, je m'assis sur mon lit une dernière fois pour dormir un peu.

\- Tu es une erreur de la nature ! Il faut te brûler pour te purifier !

Elle s'arrêta. J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner de la porte. La savoir loin de moi me sécurisait. Mais un choc me fit sursauter et laissa échapper un petit cri. Je l'entendis revenir en criant et chantant des menaces de mort. Le liquide se répandit sous ma porte et l'odeur de vin se diffusa dans la pièce.

\- Quand j'entrerai dans ta chambre où tu te sens tant en sécurité, je te tabasserai jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus bouger. Ensuite, je te brûlerai à l'acide. Et quand ton corps aura fondu sur le sol, j'irai en faire de même avec ta petite copine, me chuchotait-elle contre la porte.

Les larmes coulaient malgré moi. J'étais complètement terrifiée... On ne pourrait jamais croire qu'une mère dise cela à son enfant et pourtant, elle était bien en train de prononcer ces mots qui me brisaient toute entière. Je me liquéfiais littéralement. Je repensais aux bons moments que nous avions passé ensemble et toutes ces promesses qu'elle m'avait fait de prendre soin de moi, de me protéger, de m'aimer. Ces paroles sont bien belles lorsqu'on les dit à son bébé endormi sur son sein. Mais lorsque l'enfant est grand, que deviennent ces belles paroles, ces jolies berceuses, ces terribles promesses ? Mon corps tremblant ne pouvait plus bouger. Les jambes serrées contre ma poitrine, je sentais mon cœur battre si fort. Je voulais m'enfuir, partir, plus que tout. Je me sentais en danger. Il me fallait fuir pour sauver ma peau. Je ne pu finalement pas fermer l'œil jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. A partir de minuit et demi, ma mère cessa de frapper et de hurler. A la place, j'entendais des bruits de pas errer dans la maison vide. A 1h20, l'attente était devenue insupportable. J'enfilai mes sacs tout autour de moi et ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il me fallut ensuite traverser le jardin et passer le portail sans faire de bruit. Ne pas savoir où se trouvait ma mère rendait la situation très angoissante. Je surveillai la porte constamment de peur qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Enivrée d'adrénaline, j'atteins enfin la route. Emma m'attendait, les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Quand elle me vit, elle tendit un bras pour me soulager de ma charge.

\- Vite, souffla t-elle.

Elle me prit la main et nous quittâmes la rue en courant. Ça y est, j'étais partie. C'était à peine croyable, comme si cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. J'avais imaginé mon indépendance et ma liberté tellement de fois et à présent, cela se réalisait. Nous arrivâmes au alentour des 2h du matin chez Emma.

Allongées sur le lit, nous contemplions les étoiles sur la toile sombre étendue dans le ciel.

\- Comment tes parents ont choisi de t'appeler Regina ?

J'atterris trente secondes afin de songer à sa question.

\- C'est mon père. Il était italien et il m'appelait sa "petite reine". Alors il m'a appelé Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires que je découvre toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir. N'hesitez pas à continuer, cela me motive beaucoup et je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise.

Bises! A bientôt !

I WILL FOLLOW YOU: CHAPITRE 4

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes me voir, me sourit ma mère.

Je répondis simplement d'un sourire.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais. Tu le sais ? M'interrogea t-elle en me prenant le visage. Ah que je suis contente d'avoir retrouver ma fille. Après tout ce temps.

\- Oui, Oui, je sais, répondis-je en me dégageant.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Hein ? Ah si, ça va très bien, menti-je.

Je détestais quand elle se comportais comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une mauvaise pièce de théâtre...

\- Bon, je vais rentrer maintenant.

\- Rentrer ?

\- Oui, rentrer chez moi, répondis-je perplexe.

Ma mère ne sembla plus comprendre. Elle me regardait étrangement, comme quand on hésite difficilement entre deux choses. Je me dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrer pour sortir d'ici. La situation semblait m'échapper et je regretta d'être revenu la voir.

\- Non ! Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant..., commença t-elle à pleurer. On vient à peine de se retrouver. Non ! Tu restes ici. Je ne vais plus jamais te permettre de m'échapper.

\- Q-quoi...? bégayai-je.

Mon cœur, mon estomac, mes organes se serrèrent. J'avais à nouveau peur comme l'enfant de dix que j'étais. Moi qui croyais avoir déjà traversé tout ça. Moi qui croyais que plus jamais je ne lui permettrais de me faire du mal. Voilà que je me retrouvais à la même place qu'avant. Comme si toutes ces années n'avaient servi à rien. Elle couru vers moi et se mit devant la porte d'entrer.

\- Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles ! Tu m'entends ?

Je me précipita sur la première pièce à ma portée et m'y enferma à clé. Ma mère me suivi et frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces en hurlant :

\- Ouvre Regina ! Ouvre ! Tu vas m'ouvrir Regina !

Je me recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur mon visage. J'avais été complètement folle de revenir ici. Je regrettais tellement...

\- Regina ! Sors de là !

La porte rompu finalement sous ses poings, la laissant entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle m'attrapa par les jambes. Je me débattais, me secouais dans tous les sens pourvu que je lui glisse entre les mains. Mais elle tenait bon.

« Regina ! Regina ! Calme-toi ». Je fus secouée, mais pas par ma mère. Par autre chose. Quelque chose d'invisible. « Regina, ma chérie, réveille-toi ».

Je reconnu la douce voix d'Emma. Doucement, l'image s'assombrit et une forte lumière vint me brûler les yeux. Je les ouvris délicatement. J'étais dans ma chambre. Dans notre chambre. Avec Emma. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, la lampe de chevet illuminait la pièce. Mais mon corps continuait de vivre mon cauchemar. Je tremblais, mon visage étaient couvert de larmes et ma voix étaient cassée, par les cris que j'avais poussés. L'adaptation fut longue entre le rêve et la réalité. J'entendis alors des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Les cris se déplacèrent pour entrer dans notre bâtiment. Ils montèrent à notre étage.

\- Emma ! Elle arrive !

Complètement paniquée, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Mon esprit s'embrouilla. Je me mit à hurler, crier, désespérer que tout cela ne cesse. Emma tenta de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me débattais, lui mettant des coups au visage et au ventre. Je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain et pria à haute voix qu'elle parte. Que ma mère meurt. Que je ne l'a revoit plus jamais. Qu'elle cesse d'exister. Mes membres se raidirent. Je connaissais bien cette crise... Une crise de tétanie dû à l'hystérie dans laquelle je me mettais tellement j'avais peur.

\- Ce ne sont que les voisins qui rentrent chez eux.

Emma entra dans pièce. Cela me rappela quand ma mère entra dans la salle de bain.

\- Non ! Sors ! Sors de là !

J'éclatai en sanglot.

Emma attendit derrière la porte le temps que je me calme. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prit. Quand je cessa de pleurer, Emma entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Cette fois je la laissais faire. Elle se baissa vers moi.

\- Ça va mieux ?

J'hochais la tête pour dire « oui ». Elle me tendit le papier toilette pour que je m'essuie le visage.

\- Je suis désolée... me remis-je à pleurer.

\- Shhht... C'est bon. Tout va bien, me rassura t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Elle se décolla pour lever mon menton et me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout va bien, d'accord ?

\- Hum, hochai-je à nouveau la tête.

Je continua de lever la tête pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je t'embrasse pas avec toute cette morve !

Elle me fit rire, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle me sourit en voyant que j'allais mieux. C'était grâce à elle. J'avais eu tellement de rechute et elle avait toujours été là pour me relever. Elle me donnait tellement. Bien plus qu'un simple amour.

Elle m'aida à me lever pour rejoindre le lavabo et me rincer le visage. L'eau fraîche me fit un bien fou. M'essuyer ensuite sur la serviette me donna l'impression d'avoir enlevé toutes les mauvaises choses de mon esprit.

\- Tu sais, pour ton tatouage... commença Emma.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui que tu veux faire pour cacher tes cicatrices. Je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles sont là pour te rappeler par quoi tu es passée. Ce jour-là quand...

\- Non ! Ne le dis pas ! S'il-te-plait...

\- Bref. Ce que tu as fait ce jour-là, tu ne dois pas te le cacher. Garde ces cicatrices, pour te souvenir de ne jamais recommencer, parce que les conséquences sont là.

Elle prit mon poignet et le tendit vers moi. Les traces des lames étaient restées. Après ces cinq années. Elles étaient toujours là. Et mes blessures internes aussi.

\- Allez, allons terminer cette nuit, me dit Emma en me prenant dans ses bras.

Nous venions d'entrer dans le mois de juillet et il faisait chaud, très chaud... Cinq ans étaient passées depuis mon arrivée chez Emma. Mon départ m'avait laissé plus de séquelles que je ne l'avais pensé. Bien plus.

\- Tu m'attends ? J'en ai pour quarante minutes, tout au plus.

\- Oui, t'inquiètes, j'ai prit de quoi m'occuper, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil en me tendant son album favori de Rock.

J'acquiesçais d'un sourire et quitta la voiture. Traverser la rue sous cette chaleur fût une épreuve. Arrivée dans la salle d'attente climatisée, je pus enfin respirer un air frais et soulageant. J'entendais la voix de ma psy avec son patient, en train de conclure la conversation. Les murs n'étaient pas très épais et ma curiosité me poussait parfois à écouter les problèmes des autres. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je profitais de l'air climatisé. La porte s'ouvrit alors au bout de quelques minutes. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le dos voûté et les cheveux blancs sorti. Il portait un short marron et une chemise à manches courtes vertes. J'insiste parce qu'en fait, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Je passe souvent après lui. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il est toujours habillé de la même manière. Quelques fois, j'avais écouté sa conversation et j'avais apprit qu'il avait perdu sa femme il y a presque deux mois. Son entourage avait insisté pour qu'il voit un psy, mais lui, n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il disait tout le temps : « Avant, c'était elle qui faisait tout. Le linge, la cuisine, les courses... Mais maintenant elle est partie et je suis tout seul, et moi, je ne sais pas faire toutes ces choses-là. Rien que de choisir mon beurre... il y en a tellement. Vous avez vu toutes les variétés de beurre qu'il y a ? Non, vraiment... Je ne sais rien faire sans elle, car elle ne m'a rien apprit, sinon ne pas savoir vivre sans elle. Vous êtes gentille, Madame, mes enfants aussi sont gentils, mais tout cela ne sert à rien ».

J'imagine alors qu'il se contentait de ces simples vêtements, qu'il les lavait et les séchait continuellement, sans se prendre la tête avec d'autres vêtements, parce que c'était trop de travail. Il sortait toujours du cabinet la mine triste, ravagé, voire même au bord de mettre un terme à ses douleurs. L'homme, ouvrit finalement la porte et sorti dans la lourde chaleur. En refermant la porte, un courant d'air chaud vint s'engouffrer dans la petite salle blanche.

\- Bonjour Regina, me salua la psy en me tendant la main.

Je me leva, lui serra la main et entra dans la pièce tamisée. Elle revenait de vacance et avait fait quelques travaux. Les murs étaient repeints couleur prune et bleu. Un petit canapé gris et deux fauteuils se faisaient face. Il y avait des petites décorations, du style plantes vertes, fleurs, bouddha, tableaux, mais la pièce restait épurée. J'en prenais note pour la décoration de mon appartement car ce style me plaisait bien. Une pièce calme, apaisante et confortable. La psy tendit son bras en direction des fauteuils. Installées, elle prit ses papiers, les relu et releva la tête.

\- Bien, alors, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Je vais... bien.

\- D'accord. Y a t-il des choses dont vous voudriez me parler ? Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis... trois semaines c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Notre dernier rendez-vous était le premier, et vous m'aviez expliqué ce qui c'était passé avec votre mère.

\- Oui.

\- Bien...

\- Vous me posez des questions ou...

\- Comme vous voulez. Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? Là, Maintenant.

\- Tout de suite ? Euh... j'ai chaud, riais-je.

\- Oui, ça je veux bien vous l'accorder, sourit-elle.

Comment je me sentais ? Eh bien, je me sens comme quelqu'un qui doit raconter son histoire pour la quatrième fois à un psy différent car les trois derniers n'ont pas su faire leur travail. Je me sens mal pour Emma qui est en train de cuire dans la voiture comme un petit pain dans un four. Je me sens énervée de devoir encore parler de tout ça. Et... je me sens... je veux aller mieux.

\- Je veux aller mieux.

Elle acquiesça... Autant parler devant un miroir. Même Emma m'était plus utile que ça.

\- Je... Je suis en colère.

\- D'accord. Contre qui ? Ou quoi ?

\- Contre euh... ma mère ! Ce qu'elle m'a fait ! La raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous aimeriez lui dire aujourd'hui ?

Je pris un instant. Je savais ce que je voulais lui dire. Mais la vrai question c'était : est-ce j'ai envie de le lui dire ? Est-ce-que j'ai envie de le dire maintenant ? Dans cette pièce ? Parce que si je devais la revoir aujourd'hui, voilà ce que je lui dirai...


	5. Chapter 5

I WIIL FOLLOW YOU: Chapitre 5

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous aimeriez lui dire aujourd'hui ?

Je pris un instant. Je savais ce que je voulais lui dire. Mais la vrai question c'était : est-ce j'ai envie de le lui dire ? Est-ce-que j'ai envie de le dire maintenant ? Dans cette pièce ? Parce que si je devais la revoir aujourd'hui, voilà ce que je lui dirai :

« En fait, je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire : va te faire voir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'en veux ? Hum… par où commencer ?

Alors, quand tu n'étais pas contente, que quelque chose ne te convenait pas où que tu apprenais une mauvaise nouvelle j'avais le droit au coup de martinet, comme les chiens. D'ailleurs tu croyais que le rayon martinet était au rayon enfant. Ensuite t'as commencé à me cogner vers dix ans ? Et puis, papa est mort. Et là, au lieu de trouver une mère réconfortante, m'aidant dans cette étape difficile, j'ai trouvé...Toi qui fais une dépression et qui a failli claquer trois semaines avant noël parce que tu te bourrais de médoc (maintenant tu te bourres la gueule et tu fumes, tu évolues c'est bien), moi qui ai voulu me suicider à l'âge de douze ans parce que personne ne m'aimais à l'école, et puis toi et tout ce qui va avec.

Un milliard de fois, je t'ai demandé qu'on s'assoit sur le canapé comme avant, quand j'avais six ans, pour discuter, pour que je te raconte ma journée et comment ça allait dans ma petite tête d'enfant perdue. Mais t'avais jamais le temps. Tu te souviens aussi de toutes ces fois où tu continuais de me casser la gueule ? Comme si on ne me le faisait pas assez à l'école ! Tu me bloquais contre mon placard et tu me foutais des baffes, des coups de poings, des coups de pieds. Partout, partout où tu pouvais taper, tu frappais, comme dans un sac de boxe. Merde ! T'as pas remarqué ? C'était pas un sac, c'était ta fille ! Une gamine de dix ans. T'étais pas bien ? Désolée, faut pas que je t'en veuille alors… Mais s'il-te-plais, va te faire soigner ma pauvre ! (ouais je sais, t'aimais bien me dire ça, t'as vu comme c'est lourd à entendre, ma pauvre…). Tu étais celle qui était sensée me protéger, pas me taper dessus. Il me semble que quand je suis née tu aurais fais une certaine promesse, je sais pas, de veiller sur moi peut-être ?

Mais maintenant j'ai comprit. En fait, tu le faisais exprès… tu obtenais ta jouissance en faisant de moi une larve, une pauvre larve qui se laisse s'écrouler au sol débordant de larme, suffoquant et priant pour être vite achevée. Tu aimais me voir par terre, recroquevillée, les yeux dans le vide, le corps vide, l'esprit vide. Un pauvre larve incapable de parler, de bouger. Et tu me faisais vivre ça parce que tu avais des problèmes et que tu ne savais pas comment les résoudre. Alors pour ne pas être la seule à souffrir, tu me faisais souffrir avec toi. Tu m'as choisi comme un rapace, un maudit vautour choisit la bête qu'il va dévorer. Il va lui faire peur d'abord, parce qu'il aime voir la frayeur dans son regard. Puis, il va la prendre entre ses griffes et il va la serrer pour l'étouffer, lui faire mal, mais pas suffisamment pour la tuer. Parce que tu as besoin de temps pour avoir le plaisir dont tu as besoin. Ensuite comme ce vautour tu vas me lacérer, tu vas me blesser, me cracher au visage tout ce qui te passe par la tête pourvu que ça fasse mal. Mais la bête se débat et se défend, elle ne veut pas se laisser faire alors tu cries, tu cries comme une folle, comme un animal, comme une sauvage parce que tu crois que plus tu cries et plus tu feras peur et alors tu jouiras parce que là, tu obtiendras ce que tu veux !

Et voilà que ça commence à prendre forme : mes nerfs commencent à lâcher. Je veux m'empêcher de pleurer depuis le début parce que tu es ma mère et que tes mots sont chaque fois plus douloureux et chaque fois plus cruels, parce qu'à chaque fois tu enfonces tes griffes de rapace dans mon cœur et que je saigne. J'ai mal et je pleurs, je crie ! Je te demande d'arrêter, je te rappelle que tu es ma mère, je veux que tout s'arrête, que tout aille bien, que tout se calme. Mais tu vois que j'ai mal, et que tu n'es plus seule à souffrir. Tu vois que mes larmes coulent à flot, que ma bouche n'arrive plus à arrêter de crier et que mes poumons n'arrivent plus à respirer. Tu vois que je tremble. Mais tu me regardes de haut et tu t'en vas…

Tu me laisse là ! Seule ! Abandonnée ! Toi qui me disais être toujours là ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas là ! Tu me vois en détresse, tu vois que j'ai besoin de toi et tu t'en vas en claquant la porte derrière toi, sans même te retourner. Alors je me réfugie dans un coin de ma chambre et je disjoncte. Mon esprit, mon corps, tout à trop mal. Tout pète un plomb, s'auto-détruit. Je crie ! Je pleurs ! J'extirpe de l'air de mes poumons et j'en fait rentrer de force parce que respirer devient un calvaire. Mes jambes tremblent et je m'écroule au sol. Je sais que tu m'entends, je sais que tu sais dans quel état je suis à cause de toi, mais tu ne viens pas pour m'aider et tu ne viendras pas. Mes cheveux se collent à mon visage, mon cœur ne ralenti pas, mes larmes ne se tarissent pas, mes tremblements ne cessent pas… Et je veux savoir comment tu peux te permettre de me faire tout ce mal alors que tu es ma mère. Jusqu'à quel point tu veux que je sois mal pour toi ?!

Et puis doucement, tout se calme dans mon corps. Les pleurs, les cries, les tremblement, la respiration, tout redevient normal… Sauf mon esprit. Il est vide, je suis vide, comme après chaque électrochoc… Je suis assise, par terre, et je regarde le sol. Je n'arrive pas à penser. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Même si je le voulais. Mon regard, toujours perdu dans le vide. Je reste là, quelques secondes, quelques minutes, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Je ne pense à rien. Je ne ressens rien non plus. Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne suis pas apaisée. Je ne suis pas calme. Je suis vide.

Quand je reprends possession de ma main, j'en profite pour enlever mes cheveux de mon visage et essuyer mes yeux, mes joues, mon cou. Et puis j'attends de reprendre mes esprits. Je suis assise là, contre le pied du lit, vide, et je me dis que je pourrais me laisser aller, prendre une dernière fois ma respiration et expirer une dernière fois. Je m'éteindrai doucement après un dernier cours-circuit. On me trouverait là, assise et inerte. J'attends, on ne sait jamais. J'attends, j'écoute… Mais rien ne vient, alors je comprends qu'il va falloir que je me relève. Je lève la tête, signe que je suis forte, que je me relève». Voilà ce que je dirais.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, ai-je tout simplement répondu. La véritable réponse était trop compliquée.

Après la séance, je repris la route avec Emma qui, comme je l'avais supposé, avait cuit comme un petit pain.

\- Alors cette séance ?

\- Bien, c'était... bien.

\- Et la psy, tu te sens mieux avec elle ?

\- Oui, ça va. Tu sais, ce n'est que le deuxième rendez-vous.

\- Oui, mais dis lui bien tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. C'est pour ça que tu la paies.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Emma démarra la voiture.

\- Attend ! Je vais conduire, je te dois bien ça.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est gentil, merci.

La route se déroulait bien, presque pas de bouchon, pas trop de fou du volant, un retour calme. Emma me racontait des anecdotes de son enfance, et nous rions, comme toujours. Mais arrivées au virage devant notre résidence, une voiture se mit sur notre voie, croyant sûrement qu'elle était seule sur la route. Je mis un coup de volant sur la droite et partis sur le trottoir. L'autre voiture continua sa route, sans même s'arrêter. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle. J'avais eu tellement peur. Mes jambes, mes bras, ma poitrine, tout tremblait. Je me tourna vers Emma.

\- Emma, ça va ?

\- Oui... Ça va, ça va. C'est un malade ce type !

\- Oui... Allez, rentrons.

\- A cinq mètres de chez nous en plus ! Manquerait plus que ça, mourir d'un accident de voiture à cinq mètres de chez soi.

Je n'osais rien dire. Emma n'avait jamais réagit comme ça. D'habitude c'est moi qui me mets dans tous mes états et Emma me calme. Enfin. Nous rentrâmes à la maison. En descendant de la voiture, il me parut oublier quelque chose. « Mes clés, mon portable, mon porte-feuille... Emma » pensai-je avec plaisanterie. Non, je n'avais rien oublié.


	6. Chapter 6

Une semaine après ce pseudo-accident, des cauchemars commencèrent à m'envahir :

En quelques instants, Emma se tenait à nouveau dans la voiture. Moi aussi. Enfin, pas tout à fait. J'étais à l'intérieur, mais je n'étais pas dans mon corps. Je me trouvais en réalité sur le trottoir, à côté de l'accident. Ma voiture arriva dans le virage. Je nous voyais rire, Emma et moi. J'avais envie de crier ! D'arrêter la voiture, de prévenir du danger. Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Mes pieds étaient collés au sol. Personne ne me voyait. J'entendis un crissement de pneu. La voiture arrivait à pleine vitesse sur nous. Nous entrâmes dans le virage et...

\- Non ! Criai-je. Non !

« Eh ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Rien, il n'y avait rien. J'étais dans mon lit, en pleine nuit. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. Vraiment ?

\- Tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit ? S'inquiéta Emma en me prenant dans ses bras avant d'aller travailler.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Cet accident qu'on a évité de peu... Enfin bref.

\- Tu as réussi à te rendormir après ?

\- Non.

Elle me fit une moue inquiète.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ? Ma patronne comprendra sûrement.

\- Non. Non, c'est bon. Je vais bien. Va bosser, je serai toujours là à ton retour.

Elle me fit un petit sourire, pas tellement rassurée, mais partit tout de même en direction de la voiture. Pour ma part, j'étais en vacances. Je profitai de ma dernière journée journée pour rattraper un peu de sommeil perdu. Installée dans le canapé, télé allumée, la somnolence ne se fit pas prier.

\- Non ! Emma ! Pitié !

J'avais les yeux fermés. Mon visage plongé dans mes mains pleines de larmes. « Non... Par pitié... », suppliai-je dans ma tête.

En relevant les yeux, je vis la voiture passer et s'éloigner. Le conducteur ne tourna même pas les yeux pour regarder ses dégâts. Je me sentais mal. Tellement mal. J'avais envie de vomir. Une énorme boule s'était logée dans ma gorge, elle m'étranglait presque. Je me concentra sur Emma et moi. Assises dans la voiture accidentée contre le mur Je ne voyais rien, il y avait de la fumée. Mes pieds se décollèrent du sol et je pu atteindre le véhicule. Je me vis, endormie sur mon siège. A côté, il y avait Emma. Elle était également inconsciente.

J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut. En manque d'oxygène. Je repris mon souffle comme après avoir été en apnée trop longtemps. Paniquée, je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Emma. Les bip répétitifs ne faisaient qu'accroître ma peur.

\- Allô ? Fini-je par entendre. Ma chérie ? Ça va ?

\- Emma ? C'est bien toi ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas Regina ?

Je repris doucement mes esprits. La réalité avait été différente. Heureusement. Pourtant, ce cauchemar me perturbait. Pourquoi était-il différent de la réalité ?

\- Regina ? Tu es toujours là ? Es-ce-que ça va ?

\- Oui... Pardon. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée... J'ai refais un cauchemar. Tu sais, je t'aime Emma. Plus que tout.

\- Oui ma chérie, je le sais. Je t'aime aussi. Ça va aller ? On se voit tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui. D'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Bon, dormir était une mauvaise idée...

En passant l'aspirateur, je n'entendis pas le téléphone sonner. Quatre fois. Voyant tous ces appels manqués je survola l'historique : Jeanne ! Jeanne, ma collègue de boulot. Pourquoi m'avait-elle appelé ? Et surtout, pourquoi quatre fois ? Je voulu recomposer le numéro mais la machine à laver me signala que le cycle était terminé. Je reposa le combiné et partis étendre le linge.

Lorsque Emma rentra, le téléphone se remit à sonner.

\- Allô ? Décrocha t-elle.

\- Je m'approcha pour voir le numéro. C'était encore Jeanne.

\- Tu l'as veux ? Me chuchota Emma.

Je fis non de la tête. Il était vingt heures et j'avais envie de me poser avec ma femme plutôt que de bavarder au téléphone avec une collègue de travail.

\- Allô ? Reprit Emma.

Personne n'avait l'air de lui répondre. Elle me regardait, attentive. Mais elle me fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien au bout de la ligne sinon un grésillement. Je partis dans le salon en lui faisant signe de raccrocher. Si c'était important, elle laisserait un message.

\- Tu viens ? lui lançai-je depuis le salon.

\- Je mis un DVD à la télé. Une comédie, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais après une heure dans les bras d'Emma, celle-ci ne semblait plus trouver de position confortable.

\- Bon... je vais aller me coucher, soupira Emma.

\- Déjà ? Il n'est que 21h.

\- Oui, je sais, mais... je me sens bizarre. Et j'ai froid.

\- Bon... Je vais t'accompagner alors.

En entrant dans le lit, je m'aperçus qu'en effet, Emma était très froide. Je la pris dans mes bras afin de lui tenir chaud, et je m'endormis ainsi avec elle.

Cet accident que nous avions évité avait tourmenté Emma plus que je ne le pensais. Nous étions vivantes, nous nous en étions sorties et nous avions de la chance. Mais Emma ne pensait pas ainsi. Cette dernière semaine, elle avait été étrange. Elle ne se ressemblait plus, pour ainsi dire... Ce qui avait tendance à m'inquiéter. Le peu de fois où j'essayais d'en parler avec elle, elle se refermait et s'enfuyait comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou. Et très vite, il l'était devenu, sans même que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Nos journées n'étaient à présent régit que par ses sautes d'humeurs, allant alors des joies aux peines et des rires aux larmes en une fraction de seconde.

Pourtant, Emma avait toujours été une fille posée et calme, qui réfléchit avant d'agir. Mais ces derniers jours, je ne la reconnaissais plus.

Le plus étonnant était cet appel que j'avais reçu dans l'après-midi. Sa responsable. C'était la première fois que le travail appelait à la maison. Apparemment, cela faisait cinq jours qu'Emma ne s'était pas présentée au travail, donc depuis l'accident. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle partait tous les matins et rentrait tous les soirs comme à son habitude.

J'avais l'intention d'éclairer tout ça lors du repas afin de jouer carte sur table.

\- Le travail s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? Commençai-je.

\- Hum ? Ah oui, très bien.

\- Très bien ?

\- Oui, très bien. Que veux-tu que je réponde d'autres ?

Je m'abstenu de m'énerver...

\- Tu n'as rien à me raconter ? Tu me raconte toujours des petites anecdotes. Depuis une semaine, tu ne me dis plus rien.

\- Regina..., souffla t-elle.

J'allais lui parler de l'appel quand elle prit la parole avant moi.

\- La journée ne s'est pas "très bien" passée, soupira Emma.

\- Quoi ? Répondis-je surprise.

\- Si depuis une semaine je ne te raconte plus rien, c'est parce qu'il ne se passe rien au travail.

\- Il y a des moments de mou avec la routine, c'est passager.

\- Non... C'est pas ça... Il ne se passe rien dans le sens où je vais au travail, je suis au travail, mais tout le monde m'ignore. Je suis à mon bureau mais personne ne me parle. Je dis "Bonjour", mais personne ne me répond. A la limite, la seule chose que je leur inspire est de la lassitude.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien à chaque fois qu'ils passent devant mon bureau, ils me regardent, soupirent et s'en vont. On ne me donne plus non plus de dossier à traiter. Et quand je vais toquer au bureau de la responsable, elle daigne me laisser entrer.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Je sais, ça m'inquiète.

Je ne parlais pas de ces explications, mais de la contradiction avec l'appel. Elle était au travail ou non ? Pourquoi sa responsable m'aurait menti ? Pourquoi Emma me mentirait alors que ces explications étaient détaillées.

\- Écoute, ta responsable a appelé ici cet après-midi.

\- Cet après-midi ? Elle a appelé ici ? Pourquoi ?

\- Elle te cherchait.

\- Comment ça "elle me cherchait" ? J'étais à mon bureau. Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir ?

\- Elle m'a dit que ça faisait cinq jours que tu n'étais pas allée au travail.

Elle ne répondit pas. Les yeux furtifs et l'esprit travaillé. Je ne savais pas qui croire dans tout ça. Cherchait-elle une excuse à me raconter où ne comprenait-elle vraiment l'appel ?

\- Emma, repris-je, cinq jours, ça fait cinq jours qu'on a évité cet accident devant la maison. Je sais que cet événement t'as tourmenté, mais au point de...

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues, Regina ?

\- Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au travail, Emma... Où vas-tu alors ? Est-ce-que tu te sens triste ? Tu fais peut-être une dépression ?

\- Alors là... soupira à nouveau Emma.

\- Emma...

\- Non, tais-toi. S'il-te-plait.

Un lourd silence régna. Elle était énervée. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne savais pas si elle mentait où si elle disait la vérité. Pour la première fois, je n'arrivais plus à lire en elle. Je ne savais plus comment lui parler ni la voir...

\- Je vais au travail. Regina. Tous les jours. Et je me fais ignorer comme une mal-propre sans qu'on me dise pourquoi. Ensuite je rentre à la maison, rejoindre ma femme. Et là, ma chère femme me soupçonne de ne pas aller au travail et de traîner je-ne-sais-où ? Tu vas trop loin !

Elle frappa ses mains à plat sur la table, tête baissée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle parte, mais non. Elle restait là, sans bouger. Je ne bougea pas de ma chaise, ne sachant que faire ou dire. J'étais stupide et statiquement ignorante.

Soudain, j'entendis un sanglot provenant d'Emma, ce qui me fit réagir immédiatement. Je me leva et me dirigea vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Emma... Ma chérie, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Explique-moi s'il-te-plait.

\- Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne fais pas de dépression. Je ne suis pas tourmentée par ce pseudo-accident de la semaine dernière. Je vais au travail tous les jours, comme d'habitude. Mais on m'ignore, je te dis. On m'ignore, comme si je n'étais pas là. On me souffle au visage, ma responsable daigne me voir, on ne me donne pas de dossier et on a limité mon accès informatique. En plus cette...c... de responsable ose t'appeler en disant que je ne me présente pas au travail. Ça m'exaspère ! Et toi tu préfères la croire, elle, plutôt que moi.

Elle se tut un instant. Un instant durant lequel je n'osa pas parler. C'est elle qui rompit finalement le silence.

\- Je crois qu'ils veulent me faire démissionner... Ou me pousser pour me renvoyer pour faute grave.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Le journal se porte bien non ?

\- Oui, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un raison économique. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas.

J'en voulait à cette femme qui m'avait appelé. De toute évidence elle s'était bien payée ma tête. Mais pourquoi ? C'était juste dégueulasse de faire ça.

\- Bon écoute, on va aller se reposer et demain tu iras t'expliquer avec elle, d'accord ?

\- Hum.. D-D'accord, sanglota t-elle.

La voir comme ça me faisait de la peine. Emma enlevait rarement sa carapace pour montrer ses larmes, alors quand elle le faisait, cela me contrariait.

Le lendemain matin, j'eus une visite troublante au travail. Je tenais l'agence seule car une collègue était en vacances, et l'autre en congés maladie pour la semaine. Une femme entra. Je la connaissais, c'était une cliente récurrente. Elle s'avança, le visage grave et s'assit en face de moi.

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle doucement. Je m'excuse, mais je dois annuler mon contrat avec vous. En tout cas, pour le moment.

\- D'accord, acquiesçai-je troublée par sa froideur. Donc vous voulez arrêter les prestations de cours particuliers et l'aide au ménage, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- A partir de quand ?

\- Aujourd'hui.

\- Aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que je peux vous demander si quelque chose vous a déplu dans le travail d'une de nos salariées ?

\- Non, pas du tout, s'excusa t-elle. C'est juste que... Je divorce... Je n'aurai plus les moyens de payer.

\- Oh... Je suis désolée.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être face à ce type de situation. C'était plutôt l'inverse en général. Les familles venaient d'avoir un bébé et cherchaient une nounou, ou bien avaient un enfant en besoin scolaire et cherchaient des cours particuliers ou bien avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce pour le ménage ou le jardin. Nos clients résiliaient rarement nos contrats. Et à force de les voir, les visages devenaient familiers. J'avais vu le couple plusieurs fois avec leur fils de 12ans. Un jeune garçon pas méchant, mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa copine et délaissait les études. Il avait simplement besoin d'un cadre.

\- Je vous imprime donc le dossier de résiliation. Et puis si un jour vous souhaitez revenir vers nous ce sera avec plaisir.

\- D'accord, dit-elle tout bas.

\- Donc le documents se présente en deux exemplaires: un pour vous et un pour moi. Les modalités, le motif, lieu, date et signature.

Je lui tendis un stylo qu'elle prit pour signer les feuilles. Mais en dressant son bras vers moi, sa manche se souleva et je vis des marques violettes sur son poignet. Quand elle s'en aperçue, elle tira rapidement sa manche et baissa le bras. En souleva les yeux vers moi. Le regard terrifié. Avais-je bien vu ? Me trompai-je sur ma conclusion ?

\- Madame Leblanc... C'est votre mari qui a fait ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête, faisant tomber ses cheveux devant son visage. Je mis ma main sur la sienne. Elle l'agripa et serra fort. Elle releva la tête, les yeux bordés de larmes.

Le soir, j'attendis Emma, la boule au ventre. J'avais besoin de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle arriva avec une heure de retard. Ce qui m'inquiéta beaucoup et me fit oublier mon histoire. Je savais qu'au travail c'était difficile, elle y était peut-être restée plus longtemps. Mais je n'avais aucune nouvelle et son portable était éteint. Je passai donc l'heure à m'inquiéter tout en essayant de me rassurer en anticipant une raison.

Quand Emma franchit la porte, je fus soulagée.

\- Emma, ma chérie, la pris-je dans mes bras. Mais tu étais où ?

Elle me regardait étrangement.

\- Comment ça, j'étais où ? J'étais au travail.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu alors quand je t'appelais ?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas Regina.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie son téléphone.

\- Bah voilà, il est éteint.

\- Pourquoi il est éteint ? Il a chargé toute la nuit.

\- Eh ! Ça va là l'interrogatoire ? J'ai le droit de rentrer chez moi et de me reposer un peu ?

Elle me passa à côté sans même m'embrasser comme à son habitude.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu rentres avec une heure de retard et tu me prends de haut ?

\- Une heure de retard ? N'importe quoi, je rentre à la même heure tous les soirs.

\- Il est 19h !

\- 19h ?

Je lui brandit ma montre pour témoin.

\- Oui, 19h. T'as pas vu l'heure ?

Elle me regarda à nouveau perplexe.

\- Euh... Non. Ça doit être l'heure du boulot qui a planté. Quand je suis partie il était 17h30.

\- Et personne n'a vu qu'il y avait un écart d'une heure ?

\- Non... Enfin, je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

Je devenais de plus en plus irritée. D'abord cet appel de sa responsable qui me dit qu'Emma ne vient plus au travail et maintenant elle rentre avec une heure retard.

\- J'ai travaillé à l'imprimeuse cet après-midi. Comme tu le sais, elle est au sous-sol, du coup on était peu et je suis remontée avec dix minutes de retard, tout le monde était déjà partie.

\- Bon, capitulai-je. Tiens, prend ma montre pour demain.

Je me dirigea vers la cuisine où elle me suivi pour nous mettre à table.

\- Alors, tu as pu parler avec ta responsable ? Ça s'est arrangé ?

\- Non, elle a refusé de me laisser entrer. Tout le monde continue de m'ignorer... Que la responsable m'ignore pour me faire partir, encore. Mais que tout le monde soit dans le complot... C'est lugubre.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et surtout de suivre cette fic. Ca me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à chaque fois à continuer.

N'hesitez pas à continuer de me donner vos avis que je lis toujours avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

I WILL FOLLOW YOU : Chapitre 7

J'ouvris les yeux sur une belle journée d'été. Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres et des enfants jouaient dans les jardins autour. Je me tourna pour prendre Emma dans mes bras mais je n'étreignis que le vide. La cherchant en vain sous les draps, je me résolue à me lever. Personne d'autre que moi dans la chambre. Je me dirigea vers la porte clause et pénétra dans le couloir. Celui-ci était plongé dans une bonne odeur de crêpe et de café. Le week-end commençait bien ! Je descendis doucement les marches de l'escalier pour ne pas surprendre ma belle dans ses efforts. Je traversa l'entrée et traversa la cuisine. Emma préparait un sac réfrigérant en même temps qu'elle faisait cuire les crêpes. Je restais ainsi sans me faire voir, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela me faisait tellement plaisir de la voir ainsi. Elle avait l'air heureuse et détendue. S'arrêtant une seconde dans ses préparatifs, elle leva les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu comptes m'observer longtemps comme ça ? Me surprit-elle.

Je ris et m'avança. Elle sortit la crêpe de la poele pour l'ajouter aux autres, éteignit le feux et me rejoignit. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort. Elle sentait bon, elle sentait Emma... La tenir ainsi dans mes bras, sentir son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur, me remplissait de bonheur. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et un second sur mes lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu prépares de bon ?

-Un beau petit déjeuner pour la femme de ma vie. Puis nous irons nous promener et quand nous aurons faim, nous pourrons pique-niquer. J'ai préparé pleins de bonnes petites choses tu verras !

Je souris. Emma faisait rarement la cuisine, mais quand elle le faisait, c'était toujours très bon (même si elle ne voulait pas le croire).

\- Et pour qu'elle occasion ?

\- Ais-je besoin d'une occasion pour choyer ma petite femme que j'aime ?

\- Euh... Non... Je ne crois pas.

Elle me prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile cette semaine, et je m'en excuse. Ce week-end je suis avec toi, ce sont nos deux jours à nous et je veux en profiter, parce que je ne suis jamais autant heureuse que quand je suis avec toi.

\- Emma...

Je la serra très fort contre moi. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sentimentale. Pourtant quand elle l'était, je me sentais plus aimée que jamais.

\- Je t'aime, conclut-elle la discussion accompagnée d'un baiser sur le front. Maintenant on va manger tout ça devant un bon film ?

Il faisait beau et chaud. Les cigales chantaient sur les arbres du sud, une légère brise nous caressait le visage, le soleil nous colorait la peau. Tout était calme et parfait. Après avoir mangé, nous nous étions allongées sur l'herbe à contempler les nuages, écouter la nature, profiter de ce moment.

\- Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Emma

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, et pourtant on pourrait croire qu'on se connait depuis toujours.

\- Moi aussi j'ai cette impression, sourit-elle.

\- On en a traversé des étapes...

\- Oui... Surtout ta mère !

\- Oui, riai-je. Et pas des moindre...

\- Non.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui, Regina ?

\- J'aimerais avoir un bébé avec toi.

\- Un bébé ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je préférais lui laisser le temps de réfléchir avant d'annoncer sa réaction.

\- J'y pensais aussi, m'avoua t-elle

\- C'est vrai ? Répondi-je surprise.

\- Oui, ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque un peu de vie dans cette appartement ?

\- C'est vrai, des petits pieds qui courent partout.

\- Des pleurs en pleine nuit.

\- Des jouets éparpillés.

\- Des cabanes avec les draps du lit.

Nous riions en cœur. Un bébé... Nous allions avoir un bébé...

Pour notre soirée, Emma choisit à nouveau le romantisme. Elle nous emmena au bord du lac où nous nous étions embrassées pour la première. Nous pouvions alors contempler le ciel infini et sa palette de couleur allant du rose à l'orange. Quelques nuages survolaient nos têtes et nos yeux émerveillés. Le simple fait de pouvoir admirer les constellations allongée dans l'herbe contre la personne que j'aime me comblait de bonheur. C'était simple, c'était vrai, c'était vivant. Je me blottie contre Emma, mon oreille collé contre sa poitrine. J'entendais son cœur battre, juste sous sa peau. J'aimais entendre les battements de son cœur, les sentir, sentir qu'elle est en vie, qu'elle va bien. La sentir vivre. N'était-ce pas la plus belle chose ? Sentir entre nos mains un corps en train de vivre ?

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avec un drole de cauchemar en tête. Rien de semblable aux précédents concernant l'accident. C'était un cauchemar à part. Mais qui ne me plaisait pas du tout...

\- Bonjour ma chérie, m'embrassa Emma.

\- Bonjour, lui répondis-je en souriant. Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Elle me regarda perplexe :

\- Rien.

\- Rien ?

\- Attend, tu crois que je vais t'organiser quelque chose tous les jours maintenant ? Ria t-elle.

\- Oh, soufflai-je avec une petite mou en me levant.

Assise sur le bord du lit, Emma me prit dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur mon épaule et chuchota à mon oreille :

\- Je n'ai rien prévu pour aujourd'hui, absolument rien.

Je la senti sourire et partir de la chambre. « Absolument rien » ? Je vois. Je me leva et couru à l'encadrement de la porte. Emma était déjà au bout du couloir.

\- Farniente, c'est ça ? Criai-je.

\- Ouep ! Ria t-elle en descendant les marches deux à deux pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Farniente... Trop bien... Pas de ménage... Film à volonté dans les bras d'Emma... Livraison de pizza le midi... Sushi le soir... Farniente... J'accourus rejoindre ma bien-aimée dans la cuisine. Elle avait allumé la télé qui diffusait une chaine musicale. Coldplay résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Emma dansait dans la cuisine en préparant le petit déjeuner. Et soudain, je ressenti ce même sentiment qu'au début, cette pensée obsédante et qui venait brouiller mon cerveau : qu'elle est belle (et sexy!) Pas besoin de nuisette de dentelle ou de jartelle, pas besoin d'être nue, pas besoin de froufrou. Elle se dandinait en simple t-shirt pokémon et culotte. Et je craquais, complètement. Mais je fus sage et restais ainsi en retrait, ne faisant que l'observer et me laisser profiter de moment qui me faisait me rendre compte combien j'aimais cette fille.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit ?

\- Ah, chi, je, euh... attend.

J'avalais mon petit déjeuner en deux gorgées.

\- Oui. Ca t'intéresses ?

\- Bien sûr... Alors ?

\- C'était très court. Je me suis endormie et j'ai rêvé que je me réveillais. Mais ça avait l'air tellement réel. J'étais chez ma mère, dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. J'avais à nouveau dix-neuf ans.

\- Et ?

\- Et tu n'avais jamais existé, commençai-je à pleurer. Jamais... Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré. Toutes ces années passées ensemble, tout ce que nous avions vécu, ça n'avait été qu'un rêve...

Je m'écroula dans les bras d'Emma.

\- Regina... Calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi en te réveillant tu t'es jettée sur moi pour me prendre dans tes bras.

\- Je voulais te sentir contre moi, sentir ton corps, ta chaleur, tes battements de cœur. Etre certaine que tu existes, que nous sommes bien réelles, que tout ce que nous avions vécu et construit était bien réels...

\- Ca fait combien de fois pour ce mois-ci ?

\- Ca fait 5 fois. 5 fois que je fais le même cauchemar en l'espace de trois semaines... Et ça fait cinq ans que ça dure. J'en peux plus... Desfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour me prévenir de quelque chose.

\- Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Que je me trompe peut-être...

\- Te tromper ?

\- Oui, peut-être que je ne devrais pas être avec toi...

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu exagères un peu Regina.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? Avec tous ces cauchemars je me dis que peut-être un jour nous ne serons plus ensemble et que ces mauvais rêves m'y préparent.

\- Hum... Je ne suis pas tellement convaincue. Mais bon, tu es tellement persuadée que je te quitterai un jour pour une autre que tu n'as que cette suposition en tête.

Elle se tourna de son côté, et je compris que je l'avais blessée. Je ne me rendais pas toujours compte de la portée de mes paroles et comment elles pouvaient être perçues... Maintenant je m'en voulais d'avoir gaché notre matinée...

\- Emma ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Je... Excuse-moi... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Si, Regina, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

Elle se leva, prit nos assiettes et retourna les déposer à la cuisine. Bravo Regina... Encore une belle boulette... Qu'est-ce-que je pouvais en avoir marre de moi...

J'attendis dans le salon qu'Emma se calme. Au lieu de ça, je l'entendis monter à l'étage... Voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, je décidais d'aller la voir. Arrivée devant la chambre, j'ouvris doucement la porte. J'apperçue Emma qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, le regard perdue quelque part.

\- Emma ? Est-ce-que ça va ? M'inquiétai-je.

\- Regina ? Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je...

Mais Emma n'avait pas l'air de suivre. Elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Et j'eus ma confirmation:

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- D-De notre "dispute", en bas... à propos de mon rêve...

Elle me regardait, à nouveau perdue. Ses yeux me fixèrent un moment. Elle avait l'air de penser à autre chose.

\- Euh... Ouais... C'est pas grave, t'en fait pas.

J'étais perplexe, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de se souvenir... Elle me regardait, comme un enfant qui attend les consignes de son exercice, comme si elle attendait que je lui dise quoi faire. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le genre d'Emma.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? M'interrogea t-elle.

\- Oh... Euh... Non... Enfin, à part te demander quel DVD tu voulais regarder.

\- Une journée farniente ? Super !

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraina dans le salon. Elle était vraiment étrange. J'en venais à me demander si elle se jouait de moi et étonnament, je n'osais pas lui en parler ni même lui demander. Elle semblait amnésique... Ce serait-elle blessée ou cognée en montant à la chambre ? Des pensées inquiétantes me traversèrent l'esprit.

Je secoua la tête comme pour les extraire et me contenta de suivre Emma. Elle me faisait surement une mauvaise blague. Elle avait beaucoup d'égo et ne voulait pas de cette scène sentimentale où on se plaint du jour où l'autre quiettera cette terre, de la profondeur de nos sentiments et des excuses à n'en plus finir sur un quelconque malentendu.

\- Le roi lion ? Love actually ? Ou Phénomènes ? Me demandait Emma en brandissant les trois DVD.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'ai eu un problème de wifi qui m'a empêché de publier hier.

Vos commentaires me font toujours plaisir, n'hesitez pas à continuer, c'est grâce à vous que je mets tous ces efforts dans cette fic.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On y découvre un nouveau personnage et on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Régina.

Bonne lecture !

 **I WILL FOLLOW YOU: Chapitre 8**

Quelque chose vint me réveiller dans la nuit. Je m'échappais peu à peu de mon rêve et revins doucement à la réalité. Je me rendis alors compte que ce qui me réveillait était une brise fraîche caressant mon corps hors des draps. J'ouvris les yeux. La pièce était sombre. Je ne pouvais distinguer aucun ombre. Doucement, mes yeux s'habituèrent et je vis que la fenêtre était ouverte. Emma se tenait devant. Fixant quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir.

\- Emma ?

Elle sembla surprise. Elle ne se tourna pas, elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de son admiration. Elle répondit seulement :

\- Regina ? Tu es réveillée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Il est encore tôt.

Je regardais le réveil qui indiquait « 3h21 » en chiffre rouge.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. J'en avais marre de regarder le plafond, alors je me suis dit que la rue serait sûrement plus attrayante.

\- Tu penses trop au travail. Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Tu savais qu'il se passait beaucoup de chose dans notre rue la nuit ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le voisin sort son chien à 1h du mat. C'est tard... Et une vieille dame est passé ici il y trente minutes. Et elle est revenu juste avant que tu ne me parles. Elle devait ne pas réussir à dormir elle non plus... Je la regardais et je me demandais...Tu crois qu'elle pense à la mort ?

\- A la mort ?

\- Oui, elle est âgée, et les probabilités de chance qu'elle meurt se rapproche. Tu crois qu'elle y pense ? Qu'elle aimerait dire ou faire quelque chose avant de partir ? Tu crois qu'elle aimerait savoir quand elle partira ? La date, l'heure, la raison ?

Emma posait beaucoup de question glauque, mais cette discussion semblait être importante pour elle.

\- C'est possible oui. Si toi tu y penses alors que tu n'as pas encore trente ans, il y a des chances que cette question l'inquiète plus que toi.

\- C'est idiot comme raisonnement.

Un silence accompagna son commentaire froid. Comme une gifle.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison que ses chances de mourir soit plus élevées que les miens, ou les tiennes d'ailleurs. Elle doit avoir dans les quatre-vingt ans, et nous nous n'avons pas dépassé les trente. Elle peut mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans dix ans. Elle aura alors vécu quatre vingt dix ans. Quant à nous, nous pouvons nous faire renverser par une voiture demain, nous aurons vécu 25 ans. Nos chances de mourir auront donc été plus élevées pour nous que pour elle. Pourtant, elle a soixante ans de plus que nous.

Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Il n'étais pas l'heure pour moi de parler philo et quand je commentais, je me faisait renvoyer. Je me contentais donc de garder le silence. Je me leva, les actes étant toujours mieux que la parole et m'avança vers Emma pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne fus pas rejetée, à ma surprise.

\- Je vais me faire du thé, tu en veux ? M'annonça t-elle.

\- D'accord, faisons ça.

Emma n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle pensait à des choses sombres, semblait ne pas avoir l'esprit tranquille et cela prenait beaucoup de place. Je devais trouver un moyen de l'apaiser.

Emma fit chauffer de l'eau et l'a versa dans nos tasses. Elle se tourna vers moi d'un air interrogateur.

\- Pomme cannelle, s'il-te-plait, répondis-je.

Elle déposa les sachets dans l'eau. Ils flottèrent quelques secondes. Les tissus secs s'imbibèrent doucement d'eau et les sachets plongèrent dans les profondeurs, laissant échapper derrière eux des nuages de couleurs. Emma revint vers moi et me tendit mon thé. Elle parti ensuite dans le salon où je la suivais. On se mit à parler, longuement. Nos souvenirs ensemble nous revenaient les uns après les autres. Les joyeux comme les tristes. Tout cela nous apporta une note de nostalgie.

\- Tu te souviens de notre mariage ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Comment l'oublier ? Ça à été le plus beau jour de ma vie.

 _Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas dormit de la nuit. Je m'étais levée à sept heures. Ma robe m'attendait, suspendu à l'armoire. Emma dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Nous avions choisit de ne pas nous voir avant le mariage et nous nous étions quittées avant de nous coucher. J'avais attendu ce jour avec impatience toute ma vie et il se réalisait enfin. J'avais alors prit ce temps pour m'habiller avec soin. J'avais enfilé ma grande robe blanche. Elle tomba sur moi comme une évidence. J'en avait vu tellement et essayé tant que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Mais quand je la vis elle, et que je l'essaya, mon choix fût fait._

 _Je regardais cette grande et belle robe de princesse et... Il manquait quelque chose. Emma dormait dans la chambre voisine. Nous attendions patiemment l'heure des cloches pour réaliser un rêve de petite fille. Mais il me manquait quelque chose. Nous avions pensé aux alliances, aux témoins, buffet, fleurs et musique. Mais le banc des parents serait vide... La mère d'Emma ainsi que mon père n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde. Quant à son père, il n'avait pas répondu à son invitation. Pour ce qui était de ma mère... je ne l'avais même pas invité. Pourtant, avoir une mère, ici, présente pour m'accompagner dans cette merveilleuse vie, pour me sourire avant de délivrer mon « oui », pour me serrer dans ses bras, fière de moi, me manquait terriblement._

 _« Vrrr-vrrr »_

 _Un sms. Mlle Blue. Mlle Blue ?_

 _« Bonjour Regina, je voulais simplement te dire que nous venions d'arriver à l'aéroport. Nous avons hâte de te voir ! Ah et Regina ? Je suis fière de toi... Bises »._

 _Mlle Blue... Je l'avais rencontré alors que j'étais au collège. Rien ne nous liait alors. J'étais en cinquième et je n'avais pas d'amis dans ma classe. Juste un camarade assit à la même table que moi avec qui je m'abandonnais à mon talent : le bavardage. Le collège n'était pas le lieu où je préférais me trouver, bien au contraire. Il était pour moi synonyme de raquette, violence par les autres élèves et solitude._

 _A l'origine, j'avais rencontré une prof à mon arrivée au collège avec qui j'avais créée une affinité. Étant seule et sans amis, la proviseur avait accepté ma requête : garder cette prof l'année suivante. Cependant, elle accepta également la requête de celle-ci : être mutée. Ainsi, à la rentrée, je découvrais celle qui avait prit sa place. Évidemment, je l'avais prise pour fautive et la reniais complètement._

 _Pourtant, un jour, les liens entre nous s'inversèrent. Il y avait un concours sur la culture historique. Nous devions présenter l'histoire de l'Homme de sa création à aujourd'hui. Mlle Blue voulu nous y préparer en espérant trouver parmi nous, quelqu'un à présenter à ce concours. Je pris cette chance sans aucune importance. Mais je fis tout de même le travail demandé. Je choisis de présenter ce thème sous forme de frise et de schéma explicatif. La fin de l'heure sonna et ma frise n'était pas terminée. Je l'apporta au bureau de Mlle Blue avec les autres. Mais en me voyant repartir elle m'interrompt :_

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas terminé ?_

 _Cela faisait deux mois que la rentrée était passé et nous ne nous étions jamais adressées la parole directement. C'était la première fois. Je me retourna vers elle en regardant la feuille que je venais de lui donner._

 _\- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave._

 _Je commençais déjà à repartir, mais elle continua :_

 _\- C'est dommage. Garde-la et termine la chez toi. Tu me le rendras demain._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je pense que tu peux gagner ce concours, répondit-elle en me tendant ma frise inachevée._

 _Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, ni comment mon esprit changea d'avis ou se mit à espérer soudainement, mais je récupéra la feuille._

 _\- Mais on a pas cours demain._

 _\- Passe entre deux cours alors, me sourit-elle._

 _En rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, je m'enferma dans ma chambre, face à cette frise historique. Je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Mlle Blue. Elle pensait que je pouvais gagner le concours... Je n'avais alors jamais prétendu avoir assez de talent pour quelque chose et encore moins être capable de gagner quoi que ce soit. Encore moins en histoire. Je m'étais bien gardée d'aimer cette matière qui m'était indéniablement indifférente. Pourtant, devant moi, j'avais quelque chose qui pouvait changer ça, quelque chose qui pouvait me donner un centre d'intérêt, quelque chose qui pouvait me donner de l'espoir. Je m'étais alors appliquée à terminer ce projet, et après quatre brouillons, l'ensemble me plu enfin. Je partis donc me coucher vers trois heures du matin._

 _Le lendemain, j'apportai avec soin mon projet à Mlle Blue. J'attendis la pause du matin et je parti toquer à sa porte. Elle paru contente de me voir. Elle m'invita à entrer joyeusement :_

 _\- Entre Regina, vient._

 _J'entrai dans la salle avec plus ou moins de méfiance._

 _\- Voilà, je l'ai terminé, dis-je en lui tendant la frise._

 _\- C'est très réussi, Regina !_

 _Elle prit la feuille et la contempla quelques instants._

 _\- Vous croyez vraiment que je peux gagner ? La coupai-je dans ses pensées._

 _Elle leva la tête et me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Oui, je le pense vraiment. Tu veux bien que je le présente au jury alors ?_

 _Je regardais ma frise. J'avais aimé avoir un sujet sur lequel m'appliquer et donner de mon temps. J'avais aimé faire cette frise et parler de l'histoire. Expliquer à ma façon ce que je savais. C'était à la fois artistique et culturel._

 _\- Oui, je veux bien._

 _Elle me souriait encore. Elle n'avait pas l'air si méchante._

 _A partir de ce jour, Mlle Blue fit basculer ma vie._

 _Tout d'abord, je gagna le concours. Ce qui me rendit très fière de moi. A la suite de ça, Mlle Blue m'initia à l'histoire, à l'écriture d'article et à m'inspirer d'historiens. Elle devint la seule personne qui cru en moi. Alors que ma mère ne jugeait pas mon travail sérieux et le considérait comme un simple « loisir », Mlle Blue, elle, me soutenait et croyait en moi. Je m'attacha d'abord à elle, avant l'Histoire. Aussi, je voulais passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, et j'attendais ces instants avec beaucoup d'impatience. Pour accéder à ces petits moments d'intimité entre elle et moi, je commença à écrire des articles historiques plutôt amateur pour les lui montrer. Ils étaient devenus mon prétexte pour rester après les cours, venir durant les pauses et me sentir rassurée, réconfortée auprès de sa chaleur._

 _Petit à petit, je tomba amoureuse de l'Histoire et me mit à écrire ces articles pour moi. Je continuais à les lui apporter et nos rendez-vous devinrent une habitude. J'aimais passer ces instants auprès d'elle. Je ne comprenais pas toujours les sentiments qui m'animaient en sa présence. Jusqu'au jour où ma mère la rencontra pour une exposition historique que j'animais. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes. A ce moment-là, j'avais été fière de la lui présenter. De présenter Mlle Blue à ma mère. Après cette exposition, ma mère m'avait dit l'une des chose qui m'avait le plus marqué et touché :_

 _\- Cette dame à l'air de bien t'aimer._

 _\- Tu crois ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

 _\- Elle te regarde avec les yeux d'une mère._

 _Ainsi, mes sentiments prirent tout leur sens. La vie s'était trompé dans la distribution de ses cartes et avait échangé ces deux femmes pour être ma mère._

 _Elle était devenue pour moi à la fois une amie et une mère. Une mère que je n'avais jamais eu. Une mère que j'aurais voulu avoir. Elle me réconfortait, rassurait, motivait. Et surtout, elle me donnait confiance en moi. Si bien que la croiser dans les couloirs me troublait, comme si nous partagions un secret._

 _Puis je parti au lycée. Cela nous obligea à nous voir moins fréquemment. Mais je ne pensais pas moins à elle. Et dès que je le pouvais, je venais, comme à mon habitude, toquer à sa salle de classe. Nous pouvions alors parler durant des heures. Des heures qui ne me paraissaient jamais suffisantes. Car ensuite, je rentrais chez moi, où ma mère m'attendais. La mère qui me rabaissait, me traitait comme une moins que rien, ne m'apportait aucune chaleur ni confiance._

 _Il m'arrivait de me terrer dans ma chambre et de pleurer tout en pensant à Mlle Blue et à la vie que j'aurais eu si j'avais prit vie en son ventre._

 _Et puis un jour, Mlle Blue m'envoya un mail pour me dire qu'elle souhaitait me voir. Alors après les cours, je quitta le lycée pour rejoindre le collège. Mlle Blue m'attendait._

 _\- Je vais partir, Regina._

 _\- Quoi ? Partir ? Mais où ?_

 _\- Je vais vivre près de Paris._

 _\- Paris... Mais c'est loin._

 _\- Oui... Mais mon conjoint vit là-bas, et je pense avoir attendu assez longtemps pour le rejoindre maintenant._

 _Il me sembla qu'entendre cette nouvelle me fit autant de mal qu'à elle de me le dire._

 _J'allais me retrouver seule. Sans chaleur réconfortante ni rendez-vous ressourçant. Sans elle, ma vie allait être plus fade et morose. Qui aller voir quand j'aurais envie de pleurer ? D'être rassurée ?_

 _\- Vous partez quand ?_

 _\- Dans deux semaines._

 _Deux semaines..._

 _Notre dernier rendez-vous arriva, et comme tout en ce monde, il prit fin._

 _Mais avant cela, je tenais à lui offrir une plume. Elle m'avait avoué, quelque mois après notre rapprochement, qu'elle était historienne à côté du collège. Personne n'en savait rien. C'était une femme très secrète. Et j'avais toujours gardé son secret._

 _L'approche de l'au revoir me rendit tout chose. Alors que les larmes montaient au bord des mes yeux, elle me confit :_

 _\- Une autres élève a voulu garder contact avec moi._

 _\- Ah oui ? Répondis-je jalouse._

 _\- Oui... Mais j'ai refusé._

 _\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste à cause de ça._

 _Cela stoppa net mes larmes. Elle m'avait recueilli, moi. Et la question ne se posait pas entre nous, nous allions continuer à nous parler et à nous voir. Mais pour cela, je ne devais pas pleurer. Je devais être forte._

 _Quand les larmes s'assoupirent, elle me regarda à nouveau et me sourit._

 _\- Tu es forte, Regina. Tu vas devenir une belle jeune femme._

 _Ainsi, le temps fit son œuvre. Elle partit pour Paris. En son absence, je ne fut pas forte. Ne plus la voir, ne plus l'entendre. Il me semblait être orpheline._

 _Ma mère, pendant ce temps, rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. Elle devenait méchante et violente. J'aurais voulu en parler à Mlle Blue, mais... pour plusieurs raisons, je m'y résignais._

 _Petit à petit, la douleur fut plus supportable et je pu prendre avec plaisir ses marques d'attention, ses mails, ses appels, sans pleurer. La nostalgie ayant été remplacée par le simple plaisir de savoir qu'elle pensait à moi »._

Tout ces souvenirs me donnèrent la réponse. Je composa le numéro de Mlle Blue (qui entre temps s'était mariée et avait prit le nom de Mme Fairy. Mais pour moi, elle restait toujours Mlle Blue).

\- Allo ? Regina ?

\- Mlle Blue, euh... Mme Fairy, vous allez-bien ?

\- Oui, le vol n'a pas été très long depuis Paris. Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Très excitée, souriais-je.

\- Comme je te comprends. On devrait arriver dans trois heures, le temps de nous préparer. D'ailleurs tu es debout très tôt.

\- J'avais justement quelque chose à vous demander...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, voici donc le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Pensez au commentaires ! ;) bonne lecture

 **I WILL FOLLOW YOU : Chapitre 9**

 _La musique se mit en marche. Une musique traditionnelle thaïlandaise résonnait dans le jardin d'un des parcs de Thaïlande où nous avions choisit de célébrer notre mariage. Ce jour-là, l'herbe était plus verte, le ciel était plus bleu et le soleil brillait plus fort. Rien ne pouvait venir gâter cette journée que nous avions préparé avec tant de soin. Les invités étaient calmement installés sur leur chaise couronnée de dentelle blanche. L'allée principale était recouverte d'un tapis vert pâle que nous avions accordé avec l'autel décoré de vert pâle et de blanc._

 _Ce fût LE moment. Je sortie de la grande salle et arriva au pied de l'allée. Emma arriva à son tour. Nous avions essayé les robes ensemble, mais nous n'avions pas dévoilé notre choix. Je la découvris dans une robe type grecque qui se fondait parfaitement sur ses courbes. Elle était … magnifique. Elle tenait un bouquet de fleur fait de lys et de grandes feuilles vertes forêt. Le mien était constitué d'œillets et de rose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes en ce instant si magique et étincelant. Emma tendit une main vers moi que je serra délicatement. Nous nous avancèrent ensemble près de l'autel. Les personnes chers que nous avions invités nous découvrirent peu à peu, des étoiles pleins les yeux, mais jamais autant que dans les nôtres._

 _Arrivées à l'autel, nous avons donné nos bouquets à nos demoiselles d'honneurs respectives._

 _Nous avons ensuite prononcé nos vœux et échangé nos alliances. C'étaient deux beaux anneaux fait d'or blanc à l'intérieur desquels nous avions gravé le nom de l'autre. Aussi, à l'intérieur de mon anneaux, sous la lueur des rayons de soleil, nous pouvions lire en lettres gravées « Emma »._

 _Les anneaux à nos doigts, Emma s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle m'embrassa délicatement, comme une fleur gelée qu'on ne voudrait briser en soufflant trop fort dessus._

 _Enfin, nous nous tournâmes vers nos invités (que nous avions un peu oublié). Je jeta un regard à Mlle Blue, assise au premier rang. Ainsi, elle avait accepté ma demande : être là où une mère serait assise pour le mariage de sa fille. Elle était debout et me souriait, elle avait l'air fière de moi et heureuse pour mon bonheur. Je compris alors qu'une famille ne se crée pas par le sang, mais pas l'amour et que les personnes ne sont pour nous que le rôle que nous voulons bien leur donner. Mes lèvres l'appelaient « Mlle Blue », mais mon cœur l'appelait « Maman »._

 _Cette journée fut merveilleuse en tout point. Je gagnais une femme et une mère. M. Milan avait même finit par me prendre pour sa fille. J'avais tout ce que je pouvais demander : une famille..._

\- Emma, le jour de notre mariage fut le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- A moi aussi, Regina.

Assises toutes les deux dans le salon à siroter notre thé en ressassant de beaux souvenirs, voilà une belle manière de passer la nuit.

Le lendemain, j'eus une étonnante surprise. Mes cheveux tombèrent en une grosse poignée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de perdre autant mes cheveux. Je voulu attraper une brosse dans le tiroir mais ma main se cogna contre la poignée et mes ongles se fissurèrent en petits morceaux, ne me laissant qu'une main en forme de scie. Je voulu alerter Emma, mais je me souvenu qu'elle était déjà partie au travail. Cela m'inquiétait. Je savais que les cheveux et les ongles étaient des symptômes importants pour la santé. Je devais me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard à l'agence. Je tentai d'arrondir le bord de mes ongles à l'aide d'une lime et parti en retard.

Arrivée à l'agence, je profitais qu'il n'y ait encore personne pour faire des recherches. J'inscrivais mes symptômes dans la barre de recherche. Le résultat le plus probant était l'anémie, certainement un manque de fer. J'allais fermer la page internet quand j'aperçus le mot « esprit ». Je cliquais sur le lien qui m'amena sur une page majoritairement mauve et bleu marine. Une femme qui se disait médium expliquait que certains esprits ne quittaient pas ce monde et devenaient des « esprits errants » en quête de vengeance, jaloux, ou perdus.

« Certains esprits ne quittent pas ce monde. Ils sont invisibles et nous ne pouvons entrer en communication avec eux. Du moins, pas comme avec un être vivant. »

« La plupart des esprits ne sont pas mauvais, ils sont perdus ou n'ont pas terminé une tâche sur Terre. Ils restent donc afin de l'accomplir et partent ensuite. »

« D'autres esprits sont plus mauvais, ce sont des nuisibles ou esprits frappeurs. Ils vous réveillent en pleine nuit, se font remarquer par des bruits, des jeux d'ombre et parfois même des apparitions. »

« Il vous ait possible de savoir si vous êtes hanté par un esprit grâce à certains signes comme :

\- l'insomnie

\- la perte d'appétit

\- l'humeur changeante

\- le changement de température du corps

\- la perte de cheveux

\- les ongles cassants

\- les terreurs nocturnes »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je ferma le site comme pour cacher quelque chose. « Perte de cheveux », « ongles cassants », « terreurs nocturnes », « insomnie »... A Emma et moi, nous avions bon nombres de ces signes.

Mais je ne croyais pas en ce genre de chose. Si j'écoutais ce site, nous serions donc hantées ? Et par qui ? Pourquoi ?

Ces questions m'intriguant, je décidais d'en parler à Emma le soir-même.

\- Tu as remarqué que je perdais beaucoup mes cheveux ces temps-ci ?

\- Oui, tu as bouché deux fois la baignoire la semaine dernière.

\- Ça m'a inquiété, alors j'ai regardé sur internet. J'ai vu que ça pouvait être de l'anémie.

\- Tout s'explique alors ! Conclut-elle en continuant de manger.

\- Eh bien, en fait... Je n'ai pas trouvé que ça...

\- Hum ? Leva t-elle la tête.

\- J'ai découvert un site où une femme disait que... Non tu vas rire, m'interrompais-je.

\- Non, vas-y, dit.

\- Elle disait que... Cela pouvait aussi être des signes d'esprits frappeurs, ou des choses de ce genre.

Elle baissa la tête sur son assiette.

\- Tu sais Regina, si tu es malade, il faut aller voir le médecin. Internet peut dire beaucoup de bêtises.

\- -Oui, je sais... Mais, les signes qu'elle a énuméré sont justes, et...

\- Et quoi ? Quoi, Regina ? Nous sommes hantées, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste en discuter avec toi. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Tu ne comprends pas.

Elle se leva et quitta la table.

\- Emma ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu t'emportes ? Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ?

\- Rien, Regina. D'accord ? Rien !

Elle souffla un coup et reposa son assiette sur la table.

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille s'il-te-plais.

Mais je me leva pour la rattraper par le bras. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Elle se libéra avec facilité et me poussa contre la table. Elle ne se tourna même pas. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Elle partit, tout simplement. Emma n'avait jamais agit ainsi avec moi, jamais. La voir me traiter comme ça, sans la comprendre, sans pouvoir l'aider, sans savoir où nous allions... Je me laissai tomber au sol et pleura pendant un long moment. Les choses avaient changé, et je m'en inquiétais beaucoup. « Humeur changeante », c'était l'un des signes...

Ce soir-là, je parti me coucher sans regarder Emma, endormit à côté de moi. Comme si j'avais peur de voir quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas.

Dans la nuit, je fus à nouveau extirpé de mon sommeil. Une lueur brillait près du visage d'Emma. Discrètement, je me redressa pour voir ce que c'était. Emma tenait son téléphone dans les mains. Je ne réussi à en savoir d'avantage. Fatiguée de ma soirée, je ne fis pas d'effort, et me rendormis.

Au petit matin, je me réveillais avec un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Je me rendis également vite compte que j'étais seule dans le lit, dans la chambre. Je mis un peignoir et chercha Emma dans l'appartement. Personne à l'étage. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine, ni le salon. Emma n'était pas là. Mais où était-elle alors ? Je décidais de l'appeler. La sonnerie retentit deux fois et la voix d'Emma s'exprima :

Regina ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Ça va ?

Euh... Oui, mais tu es où ?

Où je suis ? Au travail !

Au travail ? Un 15 août ?

Un 15 août ?

C'est férié, Emma ! Tu es où ?

Il y eu un silence de quelque seconde. Peut-être devenais-je parano, mais il me semblais qu'elle réfléchissait.

J'avais oublié mon chargeur de téléphone. Je suis allée le chercher. Tu as cru que j'allais travailler ? Un jour férié ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bon je te laisse, je suis là dans quinze minutes.

Elle raccrocha. Ces changement d'humeurs, le téléphone cette nuit, son absence inexpliqué de ce matin et son excuse à laquelle je ne croyais pas... Emma semblait me cacher quelque chose. Elle avait l'air très tourmentée ces derniers temps. Peut-être en questionnement, peut-être en pleine hésitation... Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça ?

Une boule envahissante vint se loger dans mon estomac. Une angoisse incontrôlable m'envahit et une vague de frisson me piqua la peau. Je m'assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je fis le bilan de son comportement étrange, ses retard, ses colère, ses sautes d'humeurs, ses interrogations...

Elle rentra avec vingt minutes de retard.

\- Coucou Chérie ! Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi.

\- Elle me présenta un sachet de la boulangerie remplit de viennoiseries.

Mais mon regard accusateur lui fit perdre le sourire.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu étais où Emma ? Je veux la vérité !

\- J'étais parti de chercher une surprise. De toute évidence je n'aurais pas dû. Elle jeta le sachet sur la table et parti dans la chambre. Je lui emboîta le pas, bien décidé à avoir une réponse.

\- Emma, je sais. D'accord ? J'ai bien compris ton petit manège. Tu as quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? C'est dégueulasse ! Tu ne pouvais pas me quitter avant de te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Je partis en crise d'hystérie. Dans mes gestes, mes mots et mes cris, je reconnus ma mère. Mais bien que j'en ai prit conscience, j'étais comme prisonnière de mon état et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Crier, l'insulter, frapper les portes me calmait.

Emma me regardait avec des grands yeux.

\- Te tromper ? Mais tu es malade ! Où est-ce que tu es partie chercher ça ?

Je lui expliquai toutes ces choses que j'avais tourné et retourné dans mon esprit en l'attendant.

Elle resta stupéfaite.

\- Et si tu ne me trompe pas, alors tu étais où ce matin ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, à la boulangerie.

\- La boulangerie est à cinq minutes en voiture. Tu t'es absenté presque une heure ?

\- Regina, c'est férié. La boulangerie d'à côté était fermé. J'ai dû aller en centre ville pour en trouver une ouverte. Et vu que c'était la seule, il y avait beaucoup de monde.

\- Je m'arrêta de penser un instant. Alors c'est moi qui devenais folle ?


	10. Chapter 10

Je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Le dénouement approche, n'hesitez pas à continuer de laisser des commentaires

bonne lecture !

 **I WILL FOLLOW YOU : Chapitre 10**

Je décidais de faire un sieste afin de calmer mon esprit travaillé.

A peine avais-je les yeux fermés que la lumière disparu, et tout s'assombrit. Mon esprit plongea dans un profond sommeil. Peu à peu, l'obscurité s'assoupit. De la fumée vint couvrir quelques brins de lumière. J'avançais d'un pas lourd et indécis. Mon cœur battait vite. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J'avais mal au ventre, envie de vomir. Une boule à la gorge m'empêchait de parler. Et quand je vis l'image s'éclaircir devant moi, elle m'empêcha de crier. La voiture, englouti par le mur. L'avant de la voiture n'existait plus, sinon en petits morceaux éparpillés sur le sol. Mon deuxième moi, celui dans la voiture, ouvrit les yeux. Je voulu m'avancer, pour voir de plus près. Mais mes pieds étaient collés au sol. Je me débattais. Mon double était réveillé, mais pas Emma. Elle dormait toujours. Du sang dégoulinait sur son front, ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Emma était vivante. Emma était bien là pourtant. La réalité était différente. Nous nous en étions sortis. Ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar. Mais je continuais à me débattre avec le sol pour libérer mes jambes et courir vers Emma;

\- Emma ! Emma ! Réveille-toi Emma !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. A nouveau ces cauchemars. Ce qui était étrange était cette suite logique, cette continuité entre les cauchemars, mais également le fait que cet accident qui avait failli se produire, ne s'était pas produit. Alors pourquoi cette obsession ?

Finalement, contre l'avis d'Emma, je décidais de contacter cette médium.

\- Allô ? Répondit une voix féminine.

\- Bonjour, Mme Granny ?

\- Oui c'est moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais prendre rendez-vous...

\- D'accord. C'est à quel propos ?

\- Euh... Je pense que ma maison... comment dire... est hantée ?

\- D'accord, je vois. Êtes-vous libre demain matin ? Vers... 10h ?

\- Oui, demain 10h, c'est très bien.

\- Parfait, je vais prendre votre nom et votre adresse.

\- Regina Mills, au 28 chemin des pensées.

\- Très bien c'est noté. A demain alors, Mme Mills.

Lendemain, 10h, on sonnait à la porte. J'avais prit soin de ne pas parler de cet entrevue avec Emma pour qui le sujet semblait sensible.

J'ouvris la porte pour y découvrir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux blonds et blancs, environ 1m57, un pantalon en toile beige, une chemise blanche et une veste assortie au pantalon. Elle tenait par la main une mallette noir en cuire. Ses yeux bleus perçants me scannèrent toute entière et il devenait évident qu'elle savait à présent tout de moi.

\- Bonjour, Mme Mills, me serra t-elle la main.

\- Bonjour, je vous en prie, entrez, l'invitai-je en refermant la porte derrière elle.

La prétendue médium scruta chaque coin de la maison. Elle resta ainsi dans l'entrée pendant un moment à regarder tout au tour d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur moi d'un air grave et désolé.

\- Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je inquiète.

\- Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? J'aimerais parler avec vous de la raison qui vous a poussé à m'appeler.

\- Bien sûr...

Je la conduisis dans le salon où je la pria de se mettre à l'aise. Je partis faire du thé et revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Mme Granny. Elle avait une mine défaite et semblait ne pas être à l'aise. Elle hésitait à poser ses affaires sur le canapé, la table, ou le sol. Son visage, peint d'un ton grave, me donnait l'impression que j'avais eu raison de l'appeler.

\- Et voilà le thé !

Elle prit sa tasse entre ses mains et huma l'infusion.

\- Hum... ça sent bon, qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- Un thé de Thaïlande, le santikirhi. C'est un thé fruité dont son nom signifie « colline de la paix ».

Elle sourit doucement.

\- vous aimez la Thaïlande ?

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup !

Je me tourna vers le cadre photo posé près de moi et le lui tendit.

\- Notre lune de miel. Nous sommes parties en Thaïlande pendant trois semaines. Ce fut mon plus beau voyage.

\- J'en déduis que c'est votre femme que je vois sur cette photo, avec vous.

\- Oui, tout à fait.

Elle resta pensive un instant et reprit :

\- Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, le temps que la méduim pose sa tasse de thé, et prit en main un carnet et un stylo.

\- Eh bien, depuis un mois environ, il se passe des choses étranges.

\- Hum hum... Comme quoi ?

\- D'abord je fais des cauchemars. C'est un même rêve qui se prolonge. Ensuite, ma femme a changé de comportement, elle a comme... des absences et des amnésies. Elle ne se ressemble plus. Elle a froid alors qu'il fait chaud. Elle ne dort pratiquement plus. Nous avons perdu l'appétit et... récemment j'ai découvert que je perdais beaucoup mes cheveux et mes ongles sont très fragiles.

\- Je vois. Et donc, vous pensez que cela a un lien avec votre femme, c'est ça ?

\- Pas seulement, cela a l'air de me toucher également.

\- C'est normal, puisqu'il s'agit de l'esprit de votre femme. Vous êtes la première concernée.

\- Alors vous pensez que c'est elle le sujet principal ?

\- Oui, c'est évident.

\- Et elle serait hantée depuis combien de temps ?

\- Eh bien, depuis sa mort, je dirais. Vous devez donc avoir la réponse.

Je restai perplexe. Pendant un bref instant, je me demandais si nous suivions la même conversation.

\- Comment pourrai-je savoir quand cette personne est morte ? Est-ce-que je la connaissais ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire exactement pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Parce que je pense qu'un esprit nous hante, ma femme et moi.

\- Votre... Femme ET vous ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas ça ?

\- Puis-je faire le tour de l'appartement ?

\- Oui, allez-y.

Elle se leva et je lui emboîtais le pas. Elle posait beaucoup de question mais ne répondais pas vraiment aux miennes.

Après avoir fait le tour de chaque pièce, Mme Granny se rassit au salon.

\- Il y a bien un esprit dans cette maison, Mme Mills.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Je l'ai dit à Emma, mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui, c'est ma femme.

\- Quand lui avez-vous parlé pour la dernière fois ?

\- Ce matin, pourquoi ?

\- Vous lui parlez souvent ?

\- Évidemment, nous vivons ensemble, on se voit tous les jours.

\- Mais son comportement a changé, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ce, depuis votre accident ?

\- Oui. Enfin, nous l'avons évité de justesse cette accident. Mais je crois que cela a marqué Emma. A partir de là, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Je resta silencieuse. La médium ne parlait pas non plus. Elle relisait les notes qu'elle avait écrite depuis son arrivée. Et un détail m'échappait.

\- Je ne vous ai pas parlé de ce jour où nous avons évité la voiture. Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

La femme prit une grande respiration. Elle posa son cahier et son stylo et prit mes mains entre les siennes.

\- Mme Mills. Ce que j'ai a vous dire est extrêmement difficile... Voilà... Il y a bien un esprit dans cette maison. Il est perdu et apeuré. Il n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive. Je crois que ses pensées sont très floues. Cet esprit va avoir besoin de vous afin de reposer en paix. Mais avant tout, ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qui est cet esprit.

Elle reprit une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration.

\- Les cauchemars que vous faites, ils sont à propos de l'accident n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en réalité, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Mais dans mes rêves, l'accident a été très grave. Il ne me semble pas encore complet, mais Emma et moi sommes blessées et la voiture est écrasée contre le mur de la résidence.

\- Mme Mills... Ceci n'est pas un rêve, c'est un souvenir.

\- Un souvenir ? Qu'est-ce-que vous dites ?

\- Le fait que vous l'ayez évité est un leurre que votre esprit a créée pour vous protéger. Dans cette accident, votre femme a perdu la vie... Je suis dés-

\- Taisez-vous ! Comment osez-vous dire de telles horreurs ? Ma femme n'est pas morte. Elle va très bien. Je le saurais si elle était morte, vous ne croyez pas?

\- Je comprends votre chagrin, il est impératif que-

\- Mais taisez-vous ! Je n'ai aucun chagrin. Je vous ai fait venir car il me semblait qu'un esprit était ici, mais pas celui de ma femme. Ma femme est bien en vie.

\- Non, c'est un leurre...

\- Je vais vous le prouver. Ne bougez pas.

Je prie mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Emma. La sonnerie retenti et j'en profitais pour le mettre en haut-parleur. Une voix survint alors. « Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du- ». Je raccrocha.

\- Elle est au travail. Je la rappellerai plus tard. Mais je peux vous assurer que ma femme est en vie.

\- J'ai déjà rencontré des personnes dans votre cas. Vous pourriez peut-être venir à un groupe de parole que j'organise. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Sortez, ordonnais-je d'une voix calme. Partez, vous me répugnez.

Elle emballa ses affaires et partit sans rien ajouter.

Je repris mes esprits et quelques minutes après son départ je repris le téléphone et recomposa le numéro d'Emma. Les sonneries retentirent.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Merci pour vos commentaires. Continuez à me laisser vos avis, surtout après ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

 **I WILL FOLLOW YOU : Chapitre 11**

Après être tombée deux fois sur le répondeur, Emma avait enfin répondu.

\- Emma... tu décroches enfin... Tu vas bien ?

\- Regina ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

\- Désolée de t'avoir dérangée. Euh... J'avais besoin de te demander quelque chose.

\- Fait vite Regina, j'ai pas le temps là.

Clairement, je ne pouvais pas lui en parler. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchérit.

\- Bon, ça tombe bien que tu appelles. Je me sens mal aujourd'hui. Je n'ai encore pas dormi cette nuit et j'en peux plus. Je termine mon dossier et je rentre.

\- D'accord, je t'attends. Je... Je t'aime, ajoutai-je inquiète.

\- Je t'aime aussi Regina, bisous.

Elle raccrocha.

Quand Emma rentra, elle allait effectivement mal. Mais je ne pu pas lui faire entendre raison et lui faire voir un médecin. Elle était très froide et tremblait. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit la médium. Si Emma était morte, elle ne serait pas là, vivante, en chaire et en os. Pourtant, elle allait tellement mal depuis ce jour... Et pourquoi ces cauchemars ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Ma vie avait basculé dans l'horreur sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Si je pouvais au moins comprendre ce qu'il se passait...

\- Regina, vint me couper Emma de mes pensées.

\- Hum ? Me tournai-je vers elle.

\- Tu sais, pour ce dont on a parlé l'autre week-end... Pour... Le bébé...

\- Oui ?

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux mettre ce projet de côté pour l'instant.

Un silence pesant accompagna cette nouvelle. Après avoir fait le tour des questions dans mon esprits, Emma reprit.

\- Regina...

Allongée sur le lit, emmitouflée dans la couette, les lèvres pales, Emma semblait si fragile et sensible. L'idée de la médium ne pouvant quitter mon esprit dans un moment pareil, mais ne pouvant m'y résoudre. C'était impossible.

\- Regina, je crois que je suis malade...

\- Il faut que tu vois un médecin Emma, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller aux urgences ? Je ne comprends rien... éclatai-je en sanglot. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de te perdre.

Je me réfugie dans ses bras pour y fondre en larmes. Elle me serra avec ses quelques forces contre elle et me caressa les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée Regina, je n'aurais pas dû insister...

\- Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas ta faute si tu ne vas pas bien.

Insister ? J'étais trop fatiguée pour en demander plus, pour en comprendre plus...

Finalement, je m'endormis dans ses bras, épuisée.

Le lendemain matin je fus surprise de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemar. Emma était dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Ah tiens, viens ici toi. Je t'attendais.

J'approchais, curieuse de ce qui m'attendait.

\- Ça va mieux ? M'inquiétai-je.

\- De ?

\- Ta température. Tu étais mal hier soir.

\- Ah ! Ma température … Oui, ça va mieux. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Je veux t'apprendre à faire tourner ces satanées machines à laver.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais le faire !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu te trompes tout le temps de programme, tu inverses la soupline et la lessive, tu ne sépares pas les vêtements blancs des colorés. Alors aujourd'hui je vais te montrer et tu vas mémoriser, ok ?

\- Euh... d'accord. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça après avoir déjeuné ?

\- Non, on le fait maintenant, me reprit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Après mon cours sur « comment faire tourner une machine », et avoir enfin déjeuné. Je m'aperçus que tous les papiers administratifs étaient bien rangés et triés.

Soudain, j'eus un mauvais pré-sentiment. Me revint à l'esprit ce vieil homme à qui sa femme ne lui avait pas apprit à faire tourner une machine à laver. Aussi, il portait tous les jours les mêmes vêtements. Emma sentait-elle quelque chose ? Était-ce une coïncidence ?

\- Emma ?

Je l'appelais en tournant dans la maison. Mais elle était introuvable. Jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un bruit provenant du jardin. Emma était assise sur une chaise de jardin en train de téléphoner. A mon arrivée sur la terrasse elle me fit signe de me taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Une fois l'appel terminé, elle m'annonça :

\- Nous partons ma chérie !

\- Quoi ? Nous partons ? Mais où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- Nous allons en Thaïlande, demain, et parce que j'en ai très envie. Nous ne profitons pas assez. Depuis notre accident, nous continuons à aller travailler, à faire le ménage, payer les factures.

Elle se leva pour continuer en me prenant les mains.

\- Regina, ce jour-là, on a failli mourir. J'aurais pu disparaître... Mais je suis toujours là... Toi aussi ! La vie nous a laissé une seconde chance, à nous deux. Je veux en profiter. Et en y repensant cette nuit, la Thaïlande, notre lune de miel... J'ai eu envie d'y retourner. Tu sais, aller là-bas pour moi, c'est comme de prendre un grand verre d'eau quand j'ai la gorge sèche. Ça me fait tellement de bien ! Et puis on pourra retrouver nos souvenirs là-bas, revivre comme un couple de jeunes mariées. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses Regina ?

Elle me regardait, les yeux brillants, et j'oubliai toutes mes pensées futiles et folles.

\- D'accord, riais-je. Partons en Thaïlande demain !

Dans l'après-midi, alors que je faisais ma valise, un courant d'air vint pénétrer dans la chambre. Un air glacial. Pourtant, dehors, il faisait bon, le soleil d'août brillait, le ciel était bleu et n'annonçait aucun nuage. Mais ce froid persista quelques instants. Un bruit vint de la porte, en levant les yeux, je vis Emma, adossée au cadrant de la porte.

\- Emma ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Mais elle ignora mes paroles, et s'approcha de moi en souriant. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. C'était doux, c'était calme, c'était enivrant. Elle sentait le jasmin. Le jasmin fraîchement cueilli. Plonger mon visage dans son cou était comme immerger mon corps tout entier dans un champ de fleur. Emma continua ses multiples baisers jusqu'à ce que j'oublie la valise, le froid dans la pièce, le comportement étrange d'Emma. Ses mains, leurs caresses. Ses lèvres, ses baisers. Elle recouvra mon corps entier de son amour. La suite ? Elle ne concerne que nous...

Je m'endormis rapidement après ces langoureuses caressent. J'étais heureuse, sur un nuage, loin, très loin du sol.

J'étais à nouveau devant cette voiture, toujours prisonnière du goudron qui retenait mes pieds. M'empêchant d'aller voir Emma.

\- Emma ! Emma ! Réveille-toi Emma !

Mais la boule dans ma gorge emprisonnais ma voix.

\- Emma... sanglotai-je. Réveille-toi...

Je repris mes forces et me débattis encore plus, je frappais le sol de mes poings, je tirais fort sur mes jambes, je criai autant que je le pouvais. Mes jambes s'arrachèrent au sol... dans un cri de douleur.

\- Aaahhh ! Hurlai-je.

Ma voix s'était libérée, elle aussi. Je couru de l'autre côté de la rue, atteignis la voiture, la contourna jusqu'à atteindre Emma par la fenêtre.

\- Emma ! Emma ! Tu m'entends ?

Maintenant ma voix était audible. Mais Emma ne répondait pas. Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

\- Emma ! Entendis-je crier. Non ! Emma !

Un craquement perça mes tympans. C'était moi, mon double, dans la voiture, ma voix venait de se briser. Je pleurais. Je pleurais tellement fort que je me terrifiai. Mon double, encore assit dans la voiture prit Emma entre ses mains et la secoua, la secoua et la secoua encore. Elle criait, hurlait, pleurait, suppliait son nom. J'étais de plus en plus terrifiée. Emma ne revenait pas.

Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. La réalité était différente. Je le savais. J'avais en face de moi ce qui aurait pu se produire. Mais c'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. Un cauchemar.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Couverte de larme. A bout de souffle. Complètement paniquée.

Ma première réaction fut de trouver Emma. La prendre dans mes bras pour être rassurée. Être sûre qu'elle soit en vie, qu'elle aille bien. Ce cauchemar avait eu l'air tellement réaliste. J'avais besoin de ses bras, de son réconfort, de son amour et être sûre que tout allait bien.

Je la chercha alors dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Dans le jardin. Dans la voiture. Sur le parking. Rien. Nul part. Pas d'Emma. Je pris mon portable pour l'appeler. J'entendis une sonnerie et on décrocha.

\- Emma ! Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me réponde que tout allait bien, qu'elle me demande pourquoi je m'inquiétais comme ça, encore. A la place j'entendis : « Le numéro que vous avez composé n'ai pas attribué ». Quoi ? Pas attribué ? Mais je l'avais appelé la veille. C'était sûrement une erreur. Je repris le téléphone. « Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué ». Je composa alors un numéro à quatre chiffres pour joindre son opérateur.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour Madame, que puis-...

\- S'il-vous-plait, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je n'arrive pas à joindre ma femme ? Le coupai-je.

\- Euh.. Pouvez-vous me donner son nom et son numéro de téléphone ?

\- Emma Mills 07-94-21-11-36.

Un long silence. L'homme reprit le combiné.

\- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

\- Regina Mills. Je suis sa femme.

\- Madame... Je ne comprends pas. C'est une blague ?

\- Une blague ? Vous croyez que j'ai envie de rire ? Ma femme ne répond pas au téléphone. Je crois qu'il lui ai arrivé quelque chose. Alors non ! Ce n'est pas une blague !

\- Mais, Madame, votre femme est décédée il y a plus d'un mois...

\- Quoi ? Ma femme est... quoi ? Non ! Non... Elle n'est pas... non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Je jeta le téléphone contre le mur. Il explosa en plusieurs petits débris. Une image me revint en tête. La voiture. Le mur. Les petits morceaux de voiture. Et... . Non, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel. En réalité, nous nous en étions sorties indemnes. Toutes les deux...

Je retourna dans la cuisine. Je fus terrifiée. Des dizaines d'assiettes étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Des verres, des couverts. Des journaux. Partout. Un désordre monstrueux. Le salon était envahit du même désordre. Des vêtements, des couvertures, des livres, partout... Le Chaos. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Dix minutes avant, avant mon appel, tout était en ordre. Emma venait de tout ranger. Emma... Mes jambes devinrent molles et se dérobèrent sous mon poids. Gisant au sol, je ne pleurais pas, je ne criais pas. J'étais là, assise, sans rien faire. Les yeux fixés sur le journal devant moi. En première page « Un grave accident de voiture », une voiture, ma voiture, encastrées dans un mur, mon mur, le mur de ma résidence. « Un mort et un blessé ». J'étais la blessée et Emma... Non... C'était encore un cauchemar, j'allais me réveiller. Plus d'un mois était passé depuis l'accident et nous avions continué à vivre ensemble, elle était toujours là, chaque seconde de chaque journée. Elle continuais à respirer, rire et parler. Elle allait au travail, je la voyais partir tous les matins et revenir tous les soirs. Je lui téléphonais. Elle préparait les repas, m'a apprit à faire une lessive... On doit toujours partir en voyage ce soir... Les billets ! Je pris l'ordinateur, l'ouvris et m'enregistra pour trouver sa réservation. La page afficha en grand caractère : « AUCUNE RESERVATION ». Non... Comment était-ce possible ? Je partis voir dans le calendrier. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident, je n'avais pas pu rêver pendant tout ce temps. Je pris le premier journal qui me passait sous la main

« Accident de voiture : deux jeunes femmes accidentées ». Je prends un autre journal.

« La conductrice s'en sort indemne, mais pas sa passagère ». Un autre journal.

« Le couple séparée par la mort ». Un autre journal !

« La femme de la conductrice morte dans l'accident » …

Je prit la première une des enveloppes près des journaux. Elle était encore fermées. Je l'ouvris : « Madame Mills,

Nous avons le regret de vous présenter toute nos condoléances pour le décès de votre épouse Emma Mills.

Compte tenu de sa volonté, vous êtes la seule personne a hériter de son assurance vie.

Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous joindre au numéro indiqué. »

Je me jette sur le téléphone de la maison. Plusieurs appels manqués. Des amis, mon travail, le travail d'Emma, et d'autres numéro que je ne reconnais pas. J'écoute un premier, peut-être cela me donnera un indice sur ce qui se produit.

« Oui... Salut Regina. Excuse-moi de te déranger c'est Alice. On ne t'a pas vu aujourd'hui au travail. C'était pour savoir si tout allait bien et si tu peux nous tenir au courant de la durée de ton absence. Rappelle-moi quand tu as ce message ». Supprimer.

« Salut Regina, c'est Alice. Ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas venues et on a pas de nouvelle. On s'inquiète. Rappelle-moi ». Supprimer.

« Allô Regina ? Bonjour, c'est Lucie. Euh... Comment te dire ? On a apprit la nouvelle. Toutes nos condoléances. Ne te soucis pas du travail. Reviens quand tu veux. Si tu peux juste nous donner de tes nouvelles, histoire d'être sûre que tu vas bien... Enfin, euh... pas trop mal... Bisous ». Supprimer.

« Bonjour Mme Mills. Je vous appelle au sujet de la mutuelle de votre femme. D'abord, je souhaite vous présenter mes condoléances. Je voulais... ». Supprimer.

« Allô ? … Allô ? … Ah, tu ne dois pas être là... Bonjour Regina... C'est Maman. J'ai apprit la triste nouvelle... Je suis désolée ma chérie. Je voulais te dire que je te soutiens et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux... ». Supprimer.

« Coucou Chérie ! Tu dois encore dormir. Désolée je suis partie sans prévenir acheter du pain. La voiture est tombée en panne, je vais au garage. Rappelle-moi quand tu as ce message. Je t'aime ». Quoi ? J'enlevai mon doigt de la touche « Supprimer » pour relire le message. L'appareil grésilla et reprit :

« Vous n'avez pas de nouveau message. Pour revenir au menu principal, tapez... » j'arrachai le fil du téléphone. Je venais pourtant d'entendre sa voix. Elle était partie chercher du pain. Elle allait revenir. Je... Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon ventre me faisait mal à se tordre dans tous les sens. La boule logée dans ma gorge commença à me couper la respiration. Les larmes que je gardais pourtant avec tant de force s'échappèrent. Tout s'échappa. Je criais, je pleurais, je suppliais que tout cela ne soit pas réel. Qu'Emma soit encore là. Qu'elle n'est pas disparu si soudainement. Que-que je ne l'ai pas... Non ! Que je ne l'ai pas tué! Que cet enfoiré ne me l'ai pas prise ! Ne l'ai pas arraché à la vie alors que nous avions encore tellement de projets, tellement de choses à vivre ! Non... Ce n'était pas possible. Mes pleurs, ma boule dans la gorge, le manque d'oxygène, tout m'étouffait. Je suffoquais. Allongée par terre, au milieu des journaux, je me donnais à la mort. Je suppliais qu'Emma traverse la porte de l'entrée. Je suppliais de mourir pour la rejoindre.

Le noir.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Nous voilà au dernier chapitre de cette fic. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ;)

 **I WILL FOLLOW YOU : Chapitre 12**

Quelque chose de chaud se blottit contre moi et me ramena à la surface. J'étais toujours au milieu des journaux et Emma n'était toujours pas rentrée. Je n'étais pas encore morte... La chose chaude près de mon ventre se déplaça pour atteindre mon visage. La chose toucha mon visage. C'était doux, comme une peluche. C'était agréable, comme si je plongeais ma tête dans un nuage. Puis quelque chose d'humide vint traverser mon visage, de mon menton jusqu'au front. J'ouvris les yeux dans un sursaut. Un petit chiot, typé berger, fit son apparition. Ses caresses chaudes et vivantes me firent tellement de bien. Je sentis mon cœur battre, reprendre ses pulsations, envoyer mon sang dans chaque artère, chaque veines. Quelques secondes. Ensuite, je me souvins pourquoi j'étais là, étalée sur le sol de mon salon. Mon visage encore collé à un courrier du créancier, demandant mes factures de retard. Je fis le tour de la pièce avec mes yeux. Les ferma. Les rouvris. Refis les tour de la pièce du regard. Le chiot me regardait d'un air contemplatif. Il attendait quelque chose de moi. Ou il se demandait ce que je faisais, couchée là, pleine de larmes et de sueur. Amaigrie et puante. Sale.

Le petit était aussi sale et maigre que moi. Il puait aussi. Je me tira jusqu'à la cuisine, sans prendre la peine de me lever. Le chiot me suivit comme il suivrait sa mère. Depuis quand était-il là ? Comment était-il entré ? La baie vitrée ouverte du salon, me donna un indice. Les portes de placard étaient presque toutes ouvertes. Des boites de conserves gisaient sur le sol. Les paquet de gâteaux et de pattes avaient été éventrés par le monstre qui quémandait encore. Sachet de thé, boite de café, tout y était passé. J'attrapai une boite de ravioli qui traînait par terre ainsi qu'une assiette dans l'évier. Toujours assise par terre, je lui servis les ravioli dans la petite assiette blanche encore sale. Le petit chien en raffola. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de manger. Si seulement je pouvais approuver le même sentiment, rien qu'en mangeant. Régler tous mes problèmes, juste en mangeant... Tout oublier. Toute la souffrance.

Ce petit était donc entré dans la maison pendant que je... Je faisais quoi d'ailleurs ? J'étais où ?

Assise à ras-du-sol, je ne pouvais voir correctement où j'étais, ce qu'était devenue ma maison et comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Je m'accroupis d'abord, mes pieds me faisaient mal. Mes tibias, mes genoux, mes cuisses me faisaient mal. Je m'accrocha au mur pour m'aider à me lever et me soutenir. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Les oreilles sifflaient et je vis des étoiles un peu partout. Mes jambes tremblèrent à nouveau. Je cru tomber mais je m'appuyais toujours contre le mur. Je leva la tête. Je commença à faire le tour du salon. En me retournant je vis les patins d'Emma. Emma... Et pendant ce temps, j'étais où ? Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir tout ça ? Le chiot revint vers moi et sauta à mes jambes, les moustaches pleine de sauce tomate. Il se mit sur le dos et écarta les pattes pour que je lui gratte le ventre. J'eus alors l'occasion de voir que le chiot était une chienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir longuement comaté à propos de tout ça, j'appelai à nouveau Mme Granny.

« - Bonjour, Mme Granny, je vous écoute.

\- Bonjour, C'est Mme Bach... Peut-on se voir rapidement ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je peux être là dans une heure.

\- Merci ».

Je raccrocha.

En effet, une heure passée, Mme Granny toqua à la porte. Elle entra et me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée..., dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Je ferma la porte derrière elle et... je ne su où l'inviter à s'asseoir.

\- Oh... J'ai honte... C'était comme ça la dernière fois que vous êtes venue ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Oh mon dieu... Mais comment se fait-il que je ne me soit aperçue de rien ? Je... Pour moi, ma maison était rangée et... Je ne comprends rien ! Commençai-je à m'énerver.

\- Asseyez-vous, nous allons en discuter.

Une fois installées sur le canapé, la médium reprit.

\- Bien, depuis quand vous êtes vous éveillée ?

\- Éveillée ?

\- C'est à dire, ouvrir les yeux sur votre véritable situation.

\- Aujourd'hui... Depuis... Depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Bien. Cela a dû être un véritable choc pour vous, et j'imagine que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions.

\- Vous imaginez bien...

\- Je vais répondre à vos questions. Il y a plus d'un mois, Vous avez voulu éviter une voiture en rentrant chez vous. Vous avez heurté le mur de votre résidence. Vous avez survécu mais votre femme est décédée. Suite à cela, vous êtes allée à l'hôpital. Physiquement, vous alliez bien. Mentalement, vous agissiez comme une personne « normale ». Un taxi vous a raccompagné chez vous. On vous a revu à l'enterrement de votre épouse. Vous n'avez depuis donné aucun signe de vie. Vous n'êtes pas allée au travail, vous n'avez pas répondu au téléphone ni aux courriers. Des gens sont venus toquer à votre porte, mais vous ne les entendiez pas. Vous ne vous êtes pas dédoublée. La personne que vous étiez dans votre esprit et celle que vous êtes maintenant sont la même. Vous avez bien vécu toute ces choses, vous parliez bien à Emma.

\- Je parlais à Emma ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Il s'agissait soit d'une projection de votre esprit, soit de son fantôme.

\- Comment peut-on le savoir ?

\- On ne peut pas malheureusement, on ne le saura jamais.

\- S'il s'agissait de son esprit, était-elle consciente de ce qu'il se passait ? De ce qu'il lui était arrivée ?

\- Ma théorie, selon moi, est qu'il s'agissait bien de son esprit. Je pouvais ressentir son énergie et ses émotions. Je pense que pendant une majeur partie du temps qu'elle a passé ici en tant que « fantôme », elle ne savait pas, non. Petit à petit, elle a dû se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, au travail, vos réactions, etc... Avant de disparaître, il s'est passé quelque chose de soudain ?

Je n'eus en tête que nos étreintes et nos caresses dans un premier temps. Mais peu de temps avant, elle avait eu ce projet soudain.

\- Oui, elle voulait partir en Thaïlande.

\- Et avant ça ?

\- Elle m'a apprit à faire tourner une lessive.

\- Et avant ?

\- Avant ? C'était la nuit.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant la nuit ?

\- Non... Mais hier soir, elle est rentrée du travail plus tôt... Enfin... son esprit revenait de … C'est trop compliqué...

\- Non, continuez. Pourquoi est-elle rentrée plus tôt ?

\- Elle était malade. Elle avait de la fièvre et son corps était très froid. J'ai cru qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit. J'étais très inquiète mais elle ne voulait pas aller voir de médecin.

\- Et le lendemain matin elle a prit l'initiative de vous apprendre à faire la lessive et de partir en voyage ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est donc là, dit-elle tout bas.

\- Là ? De quoi ?

\- Qu'elle s'est éveillée, elle s'est rendu compte de sa véritable nature physique. Son « corps » a tenu le temps qu'il pouvait, mais quand toute l'énergie est utilisée, l'âme s'éveille, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, et disparaît.

\- Alors elle savait... Mais, pourquoi serait-elle partie si elle pouvait rester ?

\- Elle ne pouvait pas. Une âme ne peut rester indéfiniment sur terre. En général ils ne peuvent rester que quelques jours. Votre femme est restée plus longtemps que tous les esprits qu'ils m'aient été donné de rencontrer. Elle devait tirer son énergie d'une très grande force, ajouta t-elle en souriant. Avez-vous eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ?

Je resta un moment silencieuse en pensant à tout ce qu'il venait de se produire et à nos derniers instants ensemble. Notre dernier levé, notre dernier couché, notre dernier repas, notre dernière discussion. Je ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau.

\- Oui, j'en ai eu le temps. Seulement, je ne savais pas que s'en était un...

\- Vous avez d'autres questions ?

\- Oui... Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien vu ? Que dans mon esprit, ma maison était propre et bien rangée et qu'en réalité...

\- Votre esprit vous berçait dans un leurre idéal. C'était le décor parfait pour continuer votre vie. Vos yeux voyaient le désordre, mais votre esprit ne vous transmettez pas l'image et vous en envoyait une autre.

\- Je vois. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais ?

On entendit un bruit de carrelage provenant de la cuisine. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et bientôt nous vîmes arriver la boule poilue qui m'avait réveillée quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Et elle, elle était là ? Demandais-je.

Elle scruta l'animal avec beaucoup de surprise. Visiblement, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'a voyait.

\- Vous avez adopté un chien ?

\- Non. Je ne me suis rendue compte de sa présence qu'aujourd'hui. Apparemment la baie vitrée est restée ouverte et... elle est entrée.

\- Cette petite chienne à l'air d'avoir vécu des événements aussi tragiques que les vôtres. Vous n'êtes plus seule maintenant.

Elle se leva et partie en direction de la sortie. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit carton qu'elle me tendit.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir vécu ça. Je vous en prie, venez nous voir la semaine prochaine.

J'observai le papier : « Groupe de parole et soutien – tous les jeudis – 19h – 22 bis rue sylvestre »

Je releva la tête mais la femme était déjà partie.

Je me retourna et vit la pièce dans un sale état et surtout... j'étais seule, sans Emma. Emma que je ne verrai plus. Cette idée m'était inconcevable.

Allais-je aller mieux un jour ? Allais-je repartir à zéro ? Allais-je m'en sortir ? Je n'en avais aucune idée... Je me repassais sans cesse le film de notre histoire : Notre rencontre, nos débuts difficiles quand j'habitais chez ma mère, mon emménagement chez elle, notre petit train de vie, notre mariage, les jours de neige, les journées far niente, les engueulades, les gros câlins et les petites attentions. La vie me forçait à dire adieu à tout ça, mais je n'en avait ni la force, ni la volonté.

Je me laissa glisser le long de la porte. A peine assise, la chienne s'étala sur mes jambes comme on s'affale sur le canapé après une longue journée de travail.

Je l'attrapa entre mes mains, l'observa. Elle me regardait, sagement. Elle attendait, sans bouger. Son regard fixé dans le mien. Ses petites billes noires brillaient. Ses moustaches frétillaient. Je l'approcha brusquement à moi et la serra, mon oreille collée contre elle. Je m'y agrippai fortement et je l'entendis, j'entendis son cœur battre. Son petit cœur encore tout frêle et fragile. Il battait, là, entre mes mains. Je la serra contre moi. Elle était vivante.

Cinq ans étaient passées depuis. J'avais mit des mois à me remettre sur pied. Je pensais que je n'y arriverai jamais. Je pensais que ce n'était même pas réalisable. Pendant longtemps, mon moral a fait les montagnes russes. Pendant longtemps je n'ai dormi ni mangé correctement. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Mais la vie a fait quelque chose pour moi. Une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : elle m'a donné la vie. Cette chienne qui m'avait réveillée un après-midi alors que je me laissais mourir sur le sol. Si je ne me levais pas le matin, ne serait-ce que pour la nourrir, la sortir dans le jardin, elle serait morte. Cette chienne avait besoin de moi, et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Elle est devenu ce quelqu'un. Chaque fois que je baissais les bras, elle était là. Chaque fois que je me laissais glisser dans la pénombre, piégée dans mes souvenirs avec Emma, elle venait, la queue frétillante, avec sa balle dans la gueule. Chaque fois que je me sentais seule, elle venait se blottir contre moi.

Bien sûr, ma mère voulu rapidement profiter de la situation. Un jour, elle était passé me voir. Après avoir sonné une bonne dizaine de fois, j'avais finalement ouvert la porte.

« - Ma chérie ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi. Comment vas-tu ? Ce qui t'es arrivée est terrible.

\- Bonjour, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je me tourna et vis la chienne, debout, sur la défense, derrière moi.

\- C'est Mulan.

Mulan était devenue une très belle jeune chienne croisée malinois, beige claire. Elle était magnifique. Mais elle pouvait également se montrer très protectrice envers moi. C'était comme si elle sentait, comme si elle savait les intentions des gens.

\- Pourquoi t'es là, répétai-je.

\- Pour te voir voyons ! Regina, avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de voir ta mère.

\- Je n'ai pas de mère.

Elle resta silencieuse. Son visage se pétrifia comme si je venais de la gifler. Et au vu de son arrogance, j'en avais très envie.

\- Regina ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je suis ta mère, quoi qu'il arrive et que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Écoute-moi, « Maman ». Je n'ai pas de mère. J'ai tiré un trait dessus tout comme elle l'a fait il y a plus de dix ans. Pour tout te dire, j'avais prévu un long, très long discours pour toi, mais tu n'en vaut pas la peine. Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que tu ne fais pas partie de ma vie. Maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, dégage ! ».

Sur ce, je ferma la porte à clé. Tapa sur ma cuisse pour dire à Mulan de me suivre. Je me fis couler une bonne tasse de thé et m'installa confortablement dans les canapé avec ma chienne.

\- Mulan ! Vient ici ! Ne t'éloigne pas !

La chienne arriva à toute vitesse et me sauta dessus de ses grandes pattes de malinois.

\- Va ! Lui lançai-je en envoyer le bâton le plus loin possible.

Mulan partie le plus vite possible à la poursuite du bâton. J'en profitai pour sentir l'air doux du printemps. Le lac était toujours le même. Sept ans étaient passées après notre première promenade au bord de ce lac. Et rien n'avait changé. Comme si nous étions sept années en arrière. Comme si je pouvais remonter le temps, ne pas prendre la voiture ce jour-là. Ne pas aller voir la psy. Rester à la maison avec Emma devant un dvd et aujourd'hui, elle serait encore là. On se promènerait ensemble, au bord du lac, avec Mulan. Celle-ci apparut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là. Mais pas avec son bâton, avec un gilet. Un gilet en coton bleue qu'elle traînait partout dans la terre jusqu'à moi. Une fille lui courrait après en lui demandant de s'arrêter. Ce qui rendait le jeu encore plus jouissif pour Mulan.

\- Eh ! Mulan ! Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais ? Donne-moi ça. Tu sais que c'est non. On ne vole pas.

Je releva la tête pour m'excuser auprès de la fille que Mulan avait amené à moi.

\- Je suis désolée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça. Je... Euh... Je peux vous payer la laverie si vous voulez.

La femme me regardait sans rien dire. Elle me souriait en me laissant m'emmêler dans mes mots.

\- Mulan est une très belle chienne, se contenta t-elle de me dire.

\- Oh, euh.. Merci.

\- C'est original. C'est un nom de battante ! Dit-elle en ébouriffant ses poils.

Pendant un instant, mon esprit s'absenta. Je me retrouvais plusieurs années dans le temps. Emma et moi étions blotties dans le canapé en train de regarder un film. Nous nous étions mises à parler des enfants et des prénoms que nous aimerions lui donner. Emma s'était exclamée : « Tu peux choisir le nom que tu veux à une condition, que ce soit le nom d'un battant ». A mon regard perplexe elle m'avait répondu : « Dans la vie tu n'as pas le choix, tu es obligé de te battre si tu veux vivre, et mon enfant sera un battant comme ses mères ».

Je revins à moi, à Mulan et la femme qui se trouvait en face de moi.

\- Ma femme y tenait.

\- Oh ! Alors cette chienne à deux mamans ! Elle en a de la chance.

\- En fait … Non... Elle n'a que moi... Ma femme est décédée, il y a cinq ans...

\- Elle pâlit et perdit son sourire.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Les chiens ont un très beaux pouvoirs sur nous, les humains. Ils peuvent sauver plus de vies que nous ne le pouvons. Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Non, souriais-je en me penchant vers Mulan.

\- Parce qu'ils sont pleins d'amour.

Un silence prit place. Un léger silence, doux et calme. Comme une méditation. Comme une minute de silence, pour commémorer, dire au revoir, rendre hommage.

\- Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Regina... Je m'appelle Regina.

\- Enchantée, Regina. Moi c'est Robin.

Je me contenta de lui sourire. J'allais partir quand j'aperçue un tatouage sur son épaule. Un tatouage qui m'étais familier. Le même tatouage qu'Emma avait fait en Thaïlande lors de notre lune de miel : une tête de lion.

\- Excusez-moi, votre tatouage, il vient de Thaïlande ?

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle surprise et souriante. J'aime beaucoup ce pays. Vous y êtes déjà allée ? Aller là-bas pour moi, c'est comme de prendre un grand verre d'eau quand j'ai la gorge sèche. Ça me fait tellement de bien ! Vous voyez ?

Face à mon silence et mon visage gris elle bégaya :

\- Pardon, vous devez me trouver folle. Merci pour la veste.

Et elle parti. Comme ça. Sans rien ajouter.

\- Attendez !

Elle se retourna. Le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vois ! Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

Nos yeux se croisèrent ainsi un instant. Sans ajouter un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je posa mes yeux sur Mulan qui me regardait, haletante. Je me tourna vers Robin et l'invita :

\- Si je ne vous paye pas la laverie, je peux au moins vous payer un café ?

FIN

Voilà ! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ! En tout cas elle a été une grande aventure à écrire pour moi et je suis fière de vous l'avoir présenté.

Je suis également rassurée pour Emma qui a su se relever et qui en plus nous laisse sur une fin ouverte avec Robin (a ceux qui croit en la réincarnation ;) ) ça donne espoir.

A bientôt pour une prochaine Fic !


End file.
